


With a Kiss

by IndependenceDayChild17



Series: The Kingdom of Hollis [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Magic, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndependenceDayChild17/pseuds/IndependenceDayChild17
Summary: When the evil Enchantress unexpectedly offers Laura's father a reprieve from the violent kidnappings and sacrifices plaguing their kingdom, Laura has some doubts about her benevolent intentions. However, she just can't seem to focus on the mystery due to a certain slave she was gifted in the process.A fantasy AU.





	1. I Really Didn't Come Here of my Own Accord

“Do we have ourselves a deal, Your Majesty?” The witch, or rather the Enchantress, quirked an eyebrow insolently. Laura’s father frowned, his eyes narrowing. They had been assured her charms would not work in this room, but both were ever fearful. Magic was not a power to take lightly.

 

“And we will have your assurance that there will be no more sacrifices?” He questioned further. Laura thought she saw a flicker of something pass through the Enchantress’s eyes but she couldn’t be sure if it was annoyance or delight.

 

The witch smirked, turning slightly to look back at her waiting entourage and snapped her fingers once. One of the slaves, a small, dark-haired woman, rushed forward to stand before the Enchantress, her transparent black shift doing nothing to hide her scar-covered body. The slave had barely stood before her mistress for a moment before the witch shoved her to her knees closer to Laura and her father.

 

“This is Carmilla.” She stated, forcing the woman’s face to the ground with a boot on her back and neck. “She is my most treasured possession. Isn’t that right, darling?”

 

“Yes, Mistress.” The woman was clearly in distress, her voice full of pain. Laura clenched her jaw in anger as the witch pushed down harder, causing the slave to cry out.

 

The witch watched gleefully as she ground the slaves face into the stone floor. After a few moments Laura could take no more, standing from the seat at her Father’s right, but just as she was about to speak – to demand the Enchantress stop this torture – the witch spoke again, causing Laura to look like a fool.

 

“But I will gift her to you.” She looked up from the abused slave on the floor to the King. “A body slave for His Majesty.” Her eyes slid slowly over to where Laura was standing, and she smirked. “Or perhaps the Princess is in need of a . . . bed warmer.”

 

Laura blushed, whether from embarrassment or rage she wasn’t sure, but only managed to take a single step forward before the Enchantress’s attention turned back to the slave. She pulled the woman up roughly by a metal collar placed around her neck and thrust her closer. The woman stumbled, barely managing to stay upright as she carefully kneeled before the King and Laura. Her face was red from where it had been forced into the stone floor, and Laura could see clearly where the collar had chafed her neck.

 

The King stared at the woman, clearly baffled at the thought of accepting the slave as a gift. The Enchantress broke the silence with a chuckle, “I will return in three days. If she pleases you, Your Highness,” Here she glanced to Laura just long enough to insinuate impropriety; “We can make a deal – in blood.”

 

Here the King looked up, seemingly startled by that proposal. “And there will be a time of truce till you return?” He was standing now, moving past the slave to stand before the Enchantress. Laura felt every guard in the room shift towards their swords, the crowd grumbled.

 

The Enchantress grinned. “Of course, Your Highness.” She bowed low, lower than was strictly proper, and backed out of the room, leaving the King, Laura, and their kingdom with hope and trembling slave.

 

\---

 

“This is foolish!” The door slammed shut behind Laura as she trailed after her father into a more private room. “The Enchantress would not stop the kidnappings on a whim. She must have a bigger plan, some sort of scheme that she’s been cooking up. If we can – “

 

“Laura.” The King’s tone stopped her short. “You are my daughter. I love you and appreciate your council, but I will not allow you to disrespect me in front of my subjects.” He gestured around the room, reminding Laura of the uncomfortable guards and the slave, kneeling on the ground.

 

Laura sighed before bowing low, “I apologize, Your Highness.” The King nodded his forgiveness. However, before Laura could say anything more, General Lawrence burst through the door.

 

“Your Highness,” She bowed lower than Laura had. “The Enchantress has left the castle. I have sent guards into the city to make sure she leaves.”

 

The King smiled at her. “Very good, Danny.” He turned back to Laura, “Now, I think I know someone who could give us more insight into this witch.” They all turned to look at the slave who seemed to have shrunken more into herself.

 

The King walked over to her, squatting down to her level. Laura watched the woman flinch when her father lifted her chin up, trying to meet her eyes. “You’re name is Carmilla?” The slave visibly swallowed. Her eyes shifting from Danny, to Laura, and back to the King before she nodded. The King smiled. “Very good. Now, Carmilla, do you think you could answer some of our questions about the Enchantress?”

 

Carmilla looked frightened by his question, her eyes flickering between the three of them again. “I – I don’t . . . I don’t think so . . . Master.”

 

Laura huffed loudly, causing the slave to flinch and bow her head again. Her father turned towards Laura, his look rebuking, before starting again. “You don’t need to be afraid, Carmilla. No one will hurt you here. We just need you to answer a few questions.”

 

Carmilla shook her head, slowly at first, but it soon became more frantic. “I – I can’t. She’ll – She’ll hurt – do terrible things to me. She can – “ The slave screamed as purple lightening shot out from the collar on her neck, arching into and around her whole body. It went on for ten seconds before she slumped over barely breathing and unconscious.

 

There was tense silence for a moment as they stared at her prone form. “What the hell was that?” Danny exclaimed.

 

The King sighed. “I suppose we won’t be getting any information from her.” He turned away, “Laura, will you please take care of Carmilla while I speak with the General.” Laura opened her mouth to argue that she should be included in the planning, but the King held up a hand, and gave her a pointed look. “Please, Laura.”

 

Laura clenched her jaw but bowed, “As you wish, Father.” She snapped her fingers and one of the guards picked up the slave and followed Laura out of the room.

 

\---

 

Laura had taken the slave, Carmilla, to her chambers. She’d made the guards leave, knowing the King would be upset she’d been left alone with a potential threat; but she was a warrior – not to mention still agitated about being booted from the strategic meeting. How bad could petty revenge between family members be?

 

She had huffed and puffed around her quarters for a while before finally settling down with a book to read. Well, she at least sat with a book in her lap. Staring at the slave – Carmilla – quickly became much more entertaining.

 

First of all, she was gorgeous: the cheekbones, the hair, it was a lot for one small woman. And second – well, how was Laura supposed to react when she scrunched her face up every time a hair fell in her face, or she continued to make that adorable, soft purring sound. Carmilla had just started scratching at the pillow under her head when LaFontaine barged into the room, the door smashing against the wall and startling Carmilla awake.

 

“LaF!” Laura scolded, “Didn’t your mother teach you to knock?” Carmilla had curled up into a ball on the couch, shaking and mumbling something Laura couldn’t hear.

 

“Oops. Sorry, Princess.” They closed the door delicately and stood a few feet away as Laura moved closer to Carmilla.

 

“Hey,” She sat down on the couch a little ways away from Carmilla, who still leaned away from her. “Hey, it’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you.” Carmilla looked up hesitantly, looking warily between Laura and LaFontaine. “They won’t either.” Carmilla curled further into herself, and Laura moved before she thought it through, grasping Carmilla’s chin and forcing their eyes to meet.

 

Carmilla’s eyes were pleading: vulnerable and timid. It took Laura aback, causing a sharp in take of breath. She swallowed hard, “I promise.” There was a moment longer before Carmilla nodded, straightening herself into a sitting position and casting her eyes to the ground.

 

“So LaF,” Laura said, turning from Carmilla, “Why are you here?” Laura felt Carmilla stiffen at her question, but she put what she hoped was a reassuring hand on her knee.

 

“Oh um, the King told me about what happened earlier. He wanted me to look at um . . . the uh . . . “

 

“The collar?” Laura supplied. LaF nodded. “Okay.” Laura turned back to Carmilla, who was staring at the floor. “Carmilla, this is LaFontaine. They’re the kingdom’s Alchemist. LaF,” She beaconed them forward, “This is Carmilla.”

 

LaF held out their hand expectantly, “It’s nice to meet you, Carmilla.” Carmilla nodded her head without looking up, and gently placed her hand in LaF’s. They cleared their throat. “Well, um, if you don’t mind, I’d like to take a look at . . .” They trailed off, moving sit next to Carmilla, who looked like a frightened rabbit, frozen when caught. Laura grabbed her hand out of instinct, causing a flinch before she relaxed slightly.

 

“Wow. This is incredible.” They mumbled to themselves, pulling out a magnifying glass. There was a moment longer before they pulled back, allowing Carmilla to relax further, but Laura didn’t let go. “Well, this is clearly magical. You see these runes there,” They pointed to a set of inscriptions on one section of the collar. “Those seem to imbue the artifact itself with magic, and these,” They pointed to the section directly after, “Bind the artifact to a specific person.”

 

“Is it something you could undo?” Laura asked, moving closer to look at the runes, barely noticing Carmilla as she tensed again. She wasn’t a magic wielder herself, but she had convinced LaF to help her learn against her father’s direction.

 

LaF shook their head, pointing to another section of the runes. “No, this causes instant death to the wearer if something like that is attempted.” There was a pause as LaF used the magnifying glass again. “It’s interesting. This type of artifact is not unheard of, but the runes the crafter used . . . they’re exquisite. I’ve never seen a spell like this so well put together.”

 

Laura frowned. That wasn’t good news for Carmilla. She looked over to the woman, who was smirking slightly even though her head was bowed. That was odd. “Well, thanks LaF. I’m sure the King will want to hear your report.”

 

“Hum?” LaF struggled to pull away from the collar on Carmilla’s neck. “Oh yes. I suppose he would.” They got up, bowing with a slight smile. “Till next time, Princess.” They closed the door slightly harder than intended, causing Carmilla to flinch again.

 

Laura placed a hand on her knee again, trying to be comforting, as she looked out of the window to see the setting sun. She stood up, going to her dresser in search of clothes for them both. “It’s time for bed.”

 

She heard a slight sigh from Carmilla as she stared at the clothes, trying to decide what the best option was. It was a really hard choice because Laura wasn’t used to having to sleep with clothes on and –

 

“WHAT THE FRILLY HELL WAS THAT” Laura pushed the woman, – the _naked_ woman – who had just been kissing her _neck_ , away from her.

 

Carmilla looked alarmed, her head bowed almost as if she was cowering. “I . . . I’m sorry Mistress.” There was a short pause where Laura said and did nothing, covering her clothed body with the clothes she had in her hands, and then – then Carmilla looked up, her eyes meeting Laura’s with a spark she hadn’t seen before.

 

“Am I not pleasing, Mistress?” Her voice was lower than before, raspy in a way that lit Laura’s every nerve on fire. The woman took a step forward, every bit as flirtatious as it was tentative, and Laura squeaked.

 

“NO” She threw the clothes at Carmilla’s naked body, “NO YOU ARE NOT PLEASING” Laura’s voice was practically a squeal. She took a breath, trying to calm herself before continuing. “Put those clothes on and get in bed, please.” Carmilla nodded sheepishly and moved to comply.

 

Laura turned around, trying to give her privacy as she put on her own clothes. When she turned back around, Carmilla was laying near the edge of one side of the bed staring straight at the ceiling on top of the covers. It looked uncomfortable; Laura would have to fix that.

 

Laura slipped under the covers and turned to face Carmilla, biting her lip as she tried to think of a plan. “Um, you should get under the covers, probably.” Laura turned to lift the sheets up half way, but when she had turned back all she could feel was Carmilla. Carmilla _kissing_ her!

 

She was everywhere, the smell of worn leather invading Laura’s senses. Her hair was on Laura’s face, her hand on Laura’s hip, her lips on Laura’s lips! Carmilla moved away to trail kisses down Laura’s neck and she was barely able to push her away. “Whoa, whoa. Slow down.” She held both sides of Carmilla’s face, keeping her from kissing her again. “Listen,”

 

At that, Carmilla flinched, pulling away to stare at the ceiling again. Laura sighed, unsure what to say. She had just about thought of something when Carmilla whispered. “I’m sorry, Mistress. I know that my body is . . . grotesque. I just thought – “

 

“What?!?” Laura’s exclamation caused Carmilla to flinch. Laura sat up, looking down at Carmilla. “Listen, you’re body is not grotesque, but you’re a slave, and not even really my slave, and I just can’t stand the thought of you – of us – being together, in that – well, being intimate with – you know what I mean, if you don’t actually want to.” Laura took a breath, not bothering to notice Carmilla’s startled face. “And how could you want to, because we only met this morning, and you’re a slave, and there’s no way – “

 

“Princess?” Carmilla cut her off, seemingly startling both herself and Laura. “Can we . . . can we just go to sleep, please?”

 

Laura’s eyes widened. “Yes! Yes of course!” She hopped out of the bed blowing out several candles before getting back in. She had just moved to blow out the remaining candle when Carmilla whimpered. “What’s wrong, Carm?” She asked, not even realizing she’d let the nickname slip.

 

Carmilla took a deep breath. “I just . . . I’m afraid of the dark.” She let out a shaky breath.

 

Laura frowned, but decided now wasn’t the right time to ask. “Well alright then.” She moved away from the candle to lie down. “Goodnight Carmilla.” There was a pause as Laura waited with bated breath.

 

“Goodnight, Princess.”


	2. What's the Buzz

Laura awoke to shouting.

  
  
“Get off her!” There was a loud crash and a noise of pain. Laura sat up just in time to see General Lawrence free her sword and point it directly at a startled Carmilla, her hands raised in surrender.

  
  
Laura got out of bed quickly, rushing over to the scene, “Danny! What’s going on here?” She placed a hand on the General’s shoulder, hoping to calm her down. Carmilla was eyeing Danny’s sword warily, but her eyes flicked to Laura briefly, a slight smile crossing her face.

  
  
Danny didn’t seem to notice. “This slave was in your bed - looming over you. She could have killed you! Where are your guards, Laura? They should be here.”

  
  
“Okay, I think we need to maybe deescalate the sit – “ Laura started.

  
  
“Deescalate! Laura she’s a threat! She could have killed – “ Danny’s sword was swinging around wildly, the tip pointed at Carmilla as she faced Laura.

  
  
“Danny, I really think you’re taking this too far.” Laura had to back away a bit, the sword becoming hazardous to everyone as Danny’s anger and fear grew. “Let’s just – “ Suddenly, Carmilla was moving, stepping around the sword into Danny’s space. She forced the weapon out of her hand, letting it clatter to the floor, and pushed the General to her knees in the span of a second.

  
  
“I was just following orders, you overgrown oaf!” Carmilla snapped, her arm around Danny’s neck. “Now stop scaring the Princess and let her speak.” Carmilla had let go of Danny before Laura had even realized what happened and collapsed to her knees in front of her, head bowed. “Please forgive me Mistress.”

  
  
Laura’s mouth was hanging open – she knew this, but couldn’t quite seem to make it shut. Danny was on her hands and knees, breathing hard, face red and scowling. “Um, are you – “ She cleared her throat. “General, are you alright?”

  
  
Danny picked up her sword, using it to push herself off the ground. “This is exactly what I’m talking about. She needs to be guarded at all times. We don’t even know what she’s capable of! She’s a danger – “

  
Laura cut her off. “While I appreciate your concern, General, I don’t believe that’s necessary. Now, please leave. Barging into my chambers unannounced is exceedingly improper.”

  
  
Danny grimaced, her fists clenched, “I see.” There was a pause; “I’ll just speak to your father then.” She bowed and left the room quickly.

  
  
“URG” Laura groaned. “She is so frustrating!” Laura plopped down on her bed, “I’m nineteen and I’ve been training to fight for years. I don’t need protection!” Laura stared at the ceiling angrily and waited for a response. There was none.

 

She sat up again, surprised to see that Carmilla hadn’t moved. “What are you doing?”

  
  
Carmilla looked up baffled by the question. “I – I’m, well, I’m waiting for you to punish me.”

  
  
Laura frowned and moved to stand in front of Carmilla. “Now why would I do that?” She asked, pulling the slave up to her feet.

  
  
Carmilla’s eyebrow scrunched up in confusion. “Because I attacked the red-headed giant.” She pointed over her shoulder to the door.

  
  
Laura smiled softly, placing a hand on Carmilla’s face. “You were protecting me.” She whispered.

  
  
Carmilla quirked an eyebrow and smirked, “I thought you didn’t need protection.”

  
  
Laura huffed, pulling away and going to her dresser. “I don’t. I am perfectly capable of protecting myself.” Behind her she heard Carmilla chuckle quietly and smiled to herself. “Besides, you didn’t really attack her. At most it was . . . forceful restraint.”

  
  
She turned around, clothes in hand, to find Carmilla standing very close to her, close enough for Lauran to feel her breath. “So, um . . . yeah! No punishment, or you know . . . whatever.” She pushed the clothes into Carmilla’s hands and bounced away behind a screen, taking a second to look back and see Carmilla smiling down at the clothes.

  
  
Laura had just finished changing when there was a knock. She came out from behind the screen to see Carmilla frozen, staring at the door like it had just caught on fire. She would have laughed if the terrified look on Carmilla’s face hadn't broken her heart.

 

“Hey, it’s alright.” Laura placed a comforting hand on the other woman’s shoulder and smiled before moving to open the door.

  
  
“Oh. Hey LaF. What’s going on?”

 

  
LaFontaine rubbed the back of their head, “Um, hey, Princess.” They bowed slightly, “The King has requested your presence.” Laura looked back to Carmilla, “Yeah, and her too.”

  
  
Laura didn’t move, “And did my father say why he wanted to see us?”

  
  
LaF barely hid their eye roll. “No, he did not.” LaF briefly eyed Carmilla suspiciously and then leaned in closer to whisper, “Please, L. This doesn’t need to be a fight.”

  
Laura let out a long sigh. “Alright. Come on Carm, the King is waiting.”

  
\---

  
They met the King sitting at the head of a table in his war room, General Lawrence standing to his right. “Your Majesty.” Laura spoke first, bowing to her father, as LaF bowed even lower and Carmilla dropped to her knees. Laura bit her lip as she straightened, noticing that he did not look happy. “Father, if this is about – “

  
“General, please escort our guest to the dining hall.” Danny nodded and drug Carmilla roughly to her feet. “Alchemist, go with them. I need to speak to my daughter _alone_.” Laura tried to give Carmilla a reassuring smile as she was pulled from the room.

  
There was silence for a while as the King took a few deep breaths. “You know, Danny really didn’t have to yank Carmilla out of here like that. I’m sure – “ The King slammed his fist down on the table.

  
“Laura Eileen Hollis, do you have any idea what kind of danger you put yourself in?” He demanded, standing suddenly. “We have guards for a reason! We don’t spend time alone with potentially dangerous women and we definitely don’t let them sleep in our beds!” He was standing in front of her now, “What were you thinking?”

  
Laura bent her head in remorse and let out a breath. “I’m sorry, I just – I don’t understand why I was sent away when you started to talk strategy. I’m not a child anymore, and I need to know – “

  
“Oh Laura,” He pulled her into a hug and she couldn’t help but relax into his embrace. “I know you’re not a child, but . . . but you’ll always be my baby girl. I need you to be safe. I could have lost you. Please, please don’t do anything so foolish again.”

  
Laura pulled away, “Okay, I won’t . . . but I don’t think Carmilla is as big of a threat as everyone seems to believe. She’s just a terrified slave who’s trying to follow orders. I mean . . . Why are you looking at me like that?”

  
The King looked incredulous, “You seem quite taken with this slave.”

  
“What? No! I mean, I don’t think she deserves anything that that witch put her through, but – why would you say something like that? She’s just, we just – there’s nothing happening. I mean we just met yesterday, and . . . gods please stop me.” Laura stammered, frowning when the King started to laugh at her awkwardness.

  
He pulled her into a one armed hug again, shaking his head. “You know, I always thought you’d end up with Danny.” Laura scowled at that, and the King laughed again. “I guess times change. Just please be careful, Laura. We know nothing about this woman except that she takes orders from the Enchantress. The witch might demand her back when she returns.”

  
Laura huffed. “It’s just so . . .  wrong. No one deserves to be treated like that.”

  
“I know, Honey.” The King pulled away, and ruffled her hair. “Now go join them for breakfast. I’ll be there soon.”

  
\---

Laura arrived just in time to hear Danny menacing Carmilla again. “I swear to the gods, if you don’t start eating I will – “

  
Carmilla’s voice was tense. “I do not eat without permission, and whatever renown you think you have is not enough for me to take orders from you.”

  
Danny groaned and slumped down into the chair next to where Carmilla was sitting. “Hey guys.” Laura bounced over to the table, causing LaF and Danny to bow informally with a chorus of ‘Hey Princess’.

  
Carmilla on the other hand met Laura’s eyes, seemingly scanning her for injury, and let out a relieved breath before falling to her knees and startling everyone in the room. “Mistress.” Her voice was low, submissive and Laura smiled awkwardly to the others before pulling Carmilla up.

  
“Hey, you don’t have to do that.” She led Carmilla over to her previous chair. “And, you don’t need anyone’s permission to eat.” Carmilla looked between Laura and the plate warily before eating a single bite. “There you go!” Laura clapped, failing to notice Carmilla flinch at the noise, and then moved to her own seat. “Now, let’s eat, I’m starving. Are there any cookies?”

  
They ate in silence for a few minutes as Laura happily munched on a cookie. Carmilla slowly became more and more ravenous as she seemed to realize the meal wasn't some sort of trick, and spilled practically the entire bowl of oatmeal on the table as she slurped it up. Danny let out a heavy sigh, and then began to talk. “So, Carmilla. How long have you been in service to the Enchantress?”

  
Carmilla’s spoon froze half way between her mouth and the bowl. Laura put her spoon down harder than she intended. “Danny – “ She began to reprimand, but LaF interrupted.

  
“I think we should let her answer the question, Princess.” Laura looked between them, confused. They practically hated each other. If they were colluding, something must be seriously wrong.

  
Carmilla swallowed hard, her spoon scraping against the bowl. “My father sold me to her when I was ten summers old, so I guess it’s been a little over a decade.” She spooned a helping into her mouth, chewing it slowly.

  
“And what do you do for her?” Danny pushed. “I mean, she said you were her prize possession. What does that even mean?”

  
Carmilla’s spoon scraped against the bowl again, setting Laura’s nerves on edge. “It involves many things.” She ground out, almost as if she was being forced to speak.

  
“But what exactly – “ the General started again, but Carmilla cut her off with a snarl.

  
“What did you put in this?” There was another piercing scrape.

  
Danny stood suddenly, bounding over the table, her bowl tipping in the process. “What are your intentions towards the Princess?” She demanded.

  
Carmilla growled in rage, her face contorting with pain. Laura stood up, “LaF, what’s going on?”

  
Carmilla howled, “I’m to seduce her!” There was another scrape, buzzing filled the air, and Carmilla’s collar began to glow. Purple sparks shot out around her neck in what Laura could only guess was a warning.

  
LaF had ignored Laura and was now standing on Carmilla’s other side. “What type of mage is the Enchantress?” Laura was stunned; the room seemed to be filling with a green fog.

  
Carmilla screamed as the spoon snapped in her hand, “Blood! She’s a blood mage!” Purple lightning shot through her entire body causing her to convulse; Laura started to choke on the fog, but no one else seemed to notice.

  
_**BOOM!** _

  
A man smashed into existence on the table, bow at the ready – the fog was gone. LaF and Danny turned, surprised by the appearance of an enemy. The man let loose an arrow towards Laura but was knocked off balance as Carmilla tackled him, throwing them both off the table to the floor.

 

Laura tripped and fell as the arrow flew by her face. She heard someone scream for the guards. There was a crash; a yelp; a roar. Laura managed to stand up again. Guards poured into the dining hall, surrounding their attacker. Carmilla was on the ground, rolled into a ball. The man gave her one last kick before winking at Laura and disappearing with a deafening –

  
**_Pop!_ **

  
Laura rushed to Carmilla’s side. She knew she was speaking but she couldn’t hear anything. There were guards everywhere their weapons out, mouths moving. Danny was pointing, kneeling down beside her, but Laura could focus on only one thing:

  
The knife sticking out of Carmilla.


	3. She's With Me Now

Laura was still reeling from the attack, her ears ringing, scanning the room for a wisp of green fog. Danny had ordered two of the guards to take Carmilla to the hospital wing and then she’d rushed off with the others to check their defenses. For a time, LaFontaine had stared, open-mouthed, at the emptying room, oatmeal strewn everywhere. Laura had collapsed into a chair, still trying to process everything that had happened.

  
Eventually LaF started moving. “We should have been shielded.” They mumbled, moving to the corners of the room where Laura knew there were runes of protection engraved. Laura watched, her anger growing as their questioning of Carmilla replayed over and over in her head – her pained face; her screams; the purple lightening; the screams again.

  
Laura shook the images from her head. LaF was under the table now, mumbling about ‘there has to be something here.’ Laura moved to stand right above where LaF should be and slammed her fist on the table. “What the hell was that!” She demanded.

  
LaF crawled back out, scowling and covering their ears. “Gods, L, that was loud.”

  
“Answer me!” She yelled, pulling LaF up and shoving them against the table.

  
“Ow! Okay, okay.” LaF put their hands up in surrender. “I’m trying to figure that out right now. The protection runes are all still in place, so – “

  
“No!” Laura put her finger in LaF’s face, “What the fuck did you do to Carmilla?” They were inches from each other now.

  
LaF’s face practically bloomed into understanding. “Oh, that?” They questioned innocently, trying to worm their way out from between Laura and the table. “It was just a – a harmless, truth serum. You know, something to loosen her tongue. General Lawrence wanted – “

  
“UGH! I should have known this was all Danny’s idea!” She spun away, beginning to pace. “That stuck-up, holier-than-thou, raging bi – bad person!” Laura whirled back around on LaF, “And you! Do you have any idea what kind of pain you were causing Carmilla? Hum? Did you ever stop to think that maybe the _magical collar_ on her neck was holding her tongue!”

  
LaF looked crestfallen, “Oh no. I – I’m sorry, Princess. I didn’t realize that – “

  
“How could you just – “ Laura stopped, taking a breath to calm herself. “Just go, LaF. Take whatever information you were so desperate to get and put it to good use.” Laura slumped down into a chair, holding her face in her hands.  
The door opened; LaF sighed. “I’m sorry, Princess.” The door slammed shut.

\---

  
Laura left the dining hall not long after, determined to find Carmilla and apologize. However, she ran smack into an armor-clad guard instead.

  
“Oh! Hey Princess!” The man threw out an arm to steady her before she fell.

  
Laura groaned, “Um, Kirsch, what are you doing here?”

  
“Oh!” He straightened slightly, puffing his chest out with pride. “General Lawrence sent me to be your dude-scort for the day, you know with the – hey! Where are you going?”

  
“General Lawrence needs to shove off.” She grumbled under her breath as she moved past him. He jogged to catch up to her as she charged down the hall. “I’m going to the hospital wing.”

  
“Oh . . . oh! Wait a minute!” He ran in front of her, blocking the hallway. “The General told me specifically that I should keep you away from there. Yeah, she said something about – “

  
“Kirsch!” Laura snapped, trying to push past him. “I out rank Danny. Would you really rather disobey her or me?” His face wilted in defeat and he glumly stepped aside. He easily kept pace with her as she practically sprinted to the hospital wing. Once they were outside the door, Laura turned to him, trying to smooth her hair back into place.

  
“Now, Kirsch. Wait here.” He opened his mouth to argue, but Laura beat him to it. “No! I’ve had it up to here – “ Laura held her hand as far above her head as she could, but it only came up to Kirsch’s chin, “With insolence today. You will follow my direct orders exactly and guard this door until I return. Got it?”

  
Kirsch swallowed. “Yes, Your Highness.” He then bowed and moved to stand near the door.

  
Laura took a breath to steady herself before walking slowly into the hospital wing. Their kingdom wasn’t currently at war, but she’d seen the carnage it could wreak. Respect for the dead and the injured was important to her. Not to mention this is where her mother had died.

  
Luckily, of the twenty or so beds, only one was occupied. Laura breathed a sigh of relief – she hated hospitals. “Oh! Your Highness!” Perry rose from where she had been sitting at Carmilla’s bedside and scurried over to the entrance, falling into a perfect curtsey. “I wasn’t expecting company – well, apart from them.” She nodded her head towards two guards sleeping in chairs at the foot of Carmilla’s bed. Laura frowned, marching over to them to kick one of their chairs and startling them both awake.

  
They groaned and shouted everything between ‘what the fuck!’ and ‘Your Highness, please forgive us!’ as Laura let them right themselves, hands on her hips. “Get out.” She ordered. One looked like they might try to argue but she cut him off, “Are you about to question me, soldier?”

  
“No ma’am!” They both shouted, and scampered out of the room like mice. She turned around to see Perry looking wide-eyed at Laura’s display of power.

  
“Now, Perry. Do you think you can tell me how Carmilla is doing?” She motioned towards the sleeping woman and pulled one of the guard’s chairs to sit across from Perry.

  
“Um, well, yes. Of course, Your Highness.” Perry sat down and looked at Carmilla with a sad smile. “She should be perfectly fine after a few days’ rest and some well balanced meals.” Laura nodded her head, and Perry leaned in conspiratorially “And perhaps a few sweets.” Laura couldn’t help but laugh at that.

 

After the laughter died down, Perry sighed, “I’m not sure who this woman is, Princess, but she’s been through quite a lot. The scarring is extensive and I’d be willing to bet many of her bones have been broken before. She was also obviously malnourished – but hopefully a few days in my care will fix that nicely.” Perry patted the bed lightly before taking a damp rag and placing it daintily on Carmilla’s head.

  
Laura sighed, but watched fondly as Perry’s blue magic trickled down from the rag, pooling around Carmilla’s ribs and the stab wound in her gut. Laura looked up, “Her ribs were broken?”

  
Perry startled. “How did you know that?”

  
Laura frowned. “Your magic – that’s how it works, right? It gathers around the injury. That’s what it’s always done before. Perry, what’s – “

  
The woman was standing now, her eyes wide, shoulders tense. “Magic!” She laughed, “Princess, magic can’t be seen!” She laughed again, each time sounding more unhinged. “Why would you ever – I don’t have magic. That’s, well, that’s simply . . . preposterous. Yes, that’s just – “

  
The door slammed open and the General stormed into the room shaking her head. “Laura Hollis, what are you doing here!”

  
Laura was dumbfounded, “Excuse me?”  Perry curtseyed quickly mumbling about ‘If anybody needs me . . .’ and slipped out of the room.

  
“Laura, this is so unsafe. I can’t believe you would go running back to this – this – spy after everything she told us earlier today!” Danny stomped over to stand in front of Laura.

  
“We didn’t learn anything I didn’t know.” Laura muttered, ignoring Danny and smiling at the adorable way Carmilla’s face scrunched up at the racket.

  
“What is that supposed to mean?” The General demanded.

  
Laura stood, pushing her way into the General’s space. “I’m not an idiot, Danny. I knew she was - you know - seducing me, but that doesn’t mean she’s a spy!” She strode a few feet away, trying to let Carmilla sleep, before turning and pointing a finger at Danny who had her arms crossed, foot tapping. “You’re just jealous!”

  
“Jealous!” Danny was aghast, throwing her hands into the air. “I am not jealous, Laura. I’m just doing my job – protecting you!” Danny had moved closer to her, a few feet away from where Carmilla was resting.

  
“Protecting me is not your job!” Laura shouted. “You’re supposed to be protecting the kingdom!” She motioned around them with her hands.

  
“You are so much more important than that!” Danny roared, grasping her by the shoulders. Their faces were inches apart now, both breathing hard. Laura could see the desperation in her eyes fade as she realized what she’d said.

  
Laura pulled away, walking backwards towards Carmilla’s bed slowly. “I think you should go, General.”

  
Danny took a step forward, a hand reaching out to her, “Laura – “

  
“Your Highness.” Laura corrected softly, and Danny froze; her jaw clenched, eyes down cast.

  
There was silence for a few moments as Laura waited for her to try and say more. She didn’t. Instead, the General bowed once and left. Laura collapsed into her chair, tears leaking from her eyes as she buried her face in her hand. The door slammed.

  
There were a few more moments of silence before Laura heard the bed squeak. “So . . . you and the General, huh?”

 

Laura smiled through her sniffling, glad to see Carmilla moving around. “Something like that.” She wiped her face on her sleeve and turned to her, “How are you feeling?”

 

“Better than expected.” Carmilla looked down at herself and wiggled, causing Laura to burst into giggles. Carmilla scowled, “What?”

 

“Oh, nothing, you’re just . . .” She snickered and mimicked the wiggle, “adorable.”

 

Carmilla pulled back, blinking rapidly. “What - “ She stopped to take a deep breath and cleared her throat, all hint of emotion gone. “I am _not_ adorable, Mistress.” She stated with finality, her tone back to playfulness. Laura frowned, confused by Carmilla’s reaction. “Besides,” she kept going, trying to distract her, “If anyone here is adorable, it's you, short stack.” She tapped her on the nose with a finger and froze.

 

Laura frowned just as Carmilla seemed to realize her impudence, and watched as the slave folded in on herself: hands clasped in her lap; head bowed; shoulders hunched. “Mistress, I apologize for overstepping. I - “

 

“You’re like an inch taller than me.” Laura exclaimed. Carmilla looked up warily to Laura’s beaming face. Laura moved a hand slowly to cup Carmilla’s chin, “You don't need to be afraid Carm. I'm never going to hurt you, I promise.”

 

Carmilla let out a shaky breath. “I – I believe you . . . “ She looked more surprised by that than Laura was, “But it's unwise for me to be so familiar with you. The Enchantress would not be pleased.”

 

Laura clenched her fists, growing angry at the reminder, “Ah, yes. That _witch_.” Carmilla flinched at Laura’s tone, snapping her out of it. “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just . . . when I think of her hurting you - hurting anyone . . . No one deserves that. They deserve better. _You_ deserve better.”

 

Carmilla seemed shocked by that statement. “I don't . . . No one has ever told me that.”

 

Laura’s smile was sad. “Well, it’s true.” She patted Carmilla on the knee. “It seems like Perry did a good job. She was being strange earlier, but I’ve seen her magic bring people back from the brink of death.”

 

Carmilla frowned. “You have a Healer in the castle?”

 

Laura was confused. “How much do you know about magic?”

 

Carmilla’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly before she let out a sigh. “I’m a slave to the Enchantress, Princess. I’ve picked up a few things.” There was a pause, “I didn’t think you’d have a Healer on staff. They’re fairly rare.”

 

Laura smiled, “We have a few tricks up our sleeves . . . but I think Danny would throw a fit if I told you about them.” Carmilla’s mouth dropped open a bit. “I mean, it's not that I don’t trust - “

 

Carmilla reached out and grabbed her hand. “Hey, it’s alright. I’m not exactly an ally.” They stayed that way for a moment, staring into each other’s eyes, hands clasped. Laura felt more at peace than she had in awhile. It was unsettling.

 

“Um, do you think she’ll want you back?”

 

Carmilla blinked, pulling her hand away and chuckling darkly, “Princess, that woman would kill for me.”

 

Laura didn't know what to say to that. It was said with such certainty and resignation that she had to look away from Carmilla’s intense stare. She cleared her throat, “Well, I'm – uh – I just wanted to apologize.” Laura stared at her hands as she twisted them around. “You know, for earlier.”

 

Laura felt Carmilla stiffen at the reminder, and looked up. She had folded in on herself again, making herself smaller. Laura started to panic, looking down and wringing her hands harder. “I – uh – I didn't know they were going to do that and by the time I realized what was happening that – that man had appeared! And _still_ you saved me from him, and I just don't understand why. I mean, you couldn't have done it for _me_ because we hardly - ”

 

Carmilla’s hand on her face was startling, causing Laura to look directly into her eyes. “Hey,” she had a cute crinkle in between her eyebrows that Laura could barely look away from, “Of course I did it for you.” She said softly.

 

Laura inexplicably found her own hands caressing Carmilla’s face – gods she was beautiful – she scooted the chair closer until their knees were touching. Carmilla’s eyes flickered across her face. This was too much; Laura just wanted - “I just wanted to apologize because -”

 

Carmilla kissed her.

 

It was soft, tender. So different than the first time in Laura’s bed, when she'd seemed so desperate, almost scared.

 

Then it shifted.

 

Someone moaned. Carmilla’s hands had ended up entwined in Laura’s hair pulling just enough to cause Laura to rake her nails down Carmilla’s back. She gasped at the sensation, breaking their kiss, and causing Laura to open her eyes. Reality came crashing down.

 

Laura pushed Carmilla back, hands on her shoulders. “Wait!” She squeaked, breathing heavily. They stared into each other's eyes for a second before Laura stood. “We can't do this!” She practically shouted.

 

Carmilla swallowed, “Mistress - “

 

Laura cut her off with the rough approximation of a goat bleat and a pointed finger at her in a panic, causing Carmilla’s eyebrows to shoot up in surprise.

 

Laura blushed, she felt hot, sticky. This was all too much – so she ran.


	4. Shallow, Think, and Slow

She ran straight into Kirsch.

 

“Princess!” He exclaimed, once again catching her before she fell. Laura only gave herself time to huff at the indignity of it all before charging down the hall again, Kirsch on her heels.

 

She said nothing as they walked, too flustered by her encounter with Carmilla to think of anything to say. There was nothing but her hair, and her eyes, and her lips, and – Nope! That wasn’t appropriate. Carmilla was one a slave, so consent was impossible, and two probably the enemy – an enemy who had admitted to trying to seduce her.

 

To bad it was working.

 

Laura shook her head as she threw open the door to her chambers, only to find they weren’t empty. “LaF?” She questioned, her anger all but gone with them given her current preoccupations. LaF gave her the respect of a cursory bow before pulling out a knife.

 

“Princess – “ Laura stepped back in shock, as Kirsch – perhaps a bit too slowly – pushed her aside.

 

“Hold it there, Alchemist!” He had his hand on his sword, his expression obviously confused.

 

LaFontaine managed to look confused themselves before seemingly realizing that they were pointing a knife towards the Princess. “What?” They tossed a concerned look to Laura who had rolled on her back in defeat at this point. “Oh!” LaF put the knife down and raised their hands in surrender.

 

“No, no. I’m not here to hurt anyone. I’m just trying to relay some information to the Princess. See.” They picked up a few pieces of paper off Laura’s desk and flashed them at Kirsch.

 

The poor man managed to look even more bewildered, his hand falling from his sword. “Uh . . . Princess?”

 

Laura huffed again, crossing her arms over her chest. “Just go Kirsch. I doubt LaFontaine is trying to kill me, but at this point it’d be a relief.” Kirsch mumbled an apology, bowed, and left.

 

“You aren’t trying to kill me, are you?” Laura sat up just in time to see LaFontaine burst into laughter. She huffed as they continued. “This really isn’t very funny. I’ve had a terrible day, and its not even lunch time.” She was indignant; furiously frowning in LaF’s direction to make them understand. It didn’t seem to work.

 

After LaF finally managed to compose themself, Laura moved to the chair at her desk. “Now, what is this knife that you wanted to show me?”

 

LaF chuckled again, but managed to set it slowly on the table without erupting into a fit of giggles. “This is the knife Perry removed from Carmilla.” Laura suddenly looked at it in a horrifying new light. “See these markings on the blade?” She didn’t make a sound, too shocked by this new discovery. LaF didn’t seem to notice. “At first I wasn’t sure what they were, but I compared them to the runes on the collar – I made sketches of them yesterday – and they’re from the same dialect!”

 

Laura could tell LaF was expecting her to be excited, but her mind kept showing her images of Carmilla curled up, that very knife sticking out of her. She blinked. “Uh, so, what does that mean exactly?”

 

LaF scratched their head. “Well, I hadn’t really gotten that far.” They pulled out a sketch of what looked like the runes on Carmilla’s collar. “But, you see this . . . “ They pointed between a rune on the sketch and on the knife. “They’re the same! So if we can figure out what this means – “

 

“You might be able to help Carm?” Laura questioned hopefully.

 

LaF frowned. “Well, maybe . . . What have you and her talked about? Perry told me you went to see – “

 

“Talked! Nothing. Don’t be ridiculous. We didn’t talk about anything. I just wanted to apologize for the truth serum. You know, perfectly normal conversation – nothing strange or wrong about that.” Laura could feel her ears burning as she flushed.

 

LaF’s mouth had dropped open. “Well . . . okay then, crushes-on-slaves. I guess – “

 

“It’s not a crush!” Laura exclaimed.

 

LaF’s eyes widened and they raised their hands in defeat. “Riiight. Whatever you say Princess.”

 

Laura frowned, but LaF had gone back to the knife, tracing the runes with their finger. She picked up the paper with the sketches and flipped it over, surprised to find what looked like an official report on the back.

 

“LaF, what’s this?” She asked her eyes skimming the words. They barely looked up.

 

“Oh, its just some report. I’m not entirely sure why the General thinks I want – “

 

“Holy crapsticks!” Laura stood up, rereading the paper again to be sure. LaF managed to look mildly interested in what she was doing. “This could be it!” She pointed it at LaF’s face. “This is a report about an eyewitness of one of the kidnappings!”

 

LaF scratched their head. “And . . .”

 

“And if we go talk to them we might be able to figure out where the Enchantress is taking her victims. We could save them!” Laura was practically shouting now.

 

“Well, I guess that’s possible, but – “

 

“Look! They’re not even that far away! We could go today and be back before anyone noticed.” Laura grabbed a backpack and began stuffing it with paper. LaF looked mildly unsure for a moment before shrugging.

 

“I guess we’re going on a trip then.”

 

\---

 

The trip to Silas had taken about two hours on horseback, but it was the middle of the day. By the time Laura and LaFontaine arrived to the small town they were both dripping in sweat and coated in dust. So maybe it wasn’t too suspicious that the informant ran away from them.

 

Maybe.

 

“We have to catch him!” Laura was shouting running a little ahead of LaF who was rapidly loosing steam.

 

“Can’t – we just – take – a break!” LaF heaved back; their face was almost as red as their hair.

 

Laura wasn’t in much better shape, but she was a lot more determined. “There!” She pointed towards an alley that seemed like it might be a shortcut. “You keep following him!”

 

Laura didn’t wait to see if LaF would listen, but sprinted down the alleyway. She came out on the other side just in time to knock the informant to the ground. “Gotcha!”

 

They tussled for a moment – mostly in an effort to get off the ground – before LaF jogged up. They leaned over breathing hard, but causing the informant to seemingly give up. Laura and the man managed separate and sit up, both breathing heavily. “I don’t have any money.” He wheezed, backing away from the two of them.

 

Laura let out a sigh, relieved to not be running. “We don’t want your money. We just want information. You’re JP Armitage, right?”

 

He looked back and forth between them warily. “Yes, yes. I suppose that’s me. Who are you?”

 

“Uh . . . “ Laura hadn’t thought her own name might come up.

 

“My name is LaFontaine.” They stuck their hand out in greeting, “And my . . . colleague is Veronica!” JP didn’t seem convinced by that lie, but he also didn’t seem like the type to question it. He shook hands with LaF and they helped him stand.

 

Laura got to her feet slowly, trying – and failing – to wipe the dust from her pants. “Right! We’re here to ask you a few questions about an incident you witnessed. We think you might have information on the Enchantress that – “

 

“Shh!” He shushed her immediately and looked around before pulling them into the alley. “You should be more careful. She has spies everywhere.” That was the first Laura was hearing about spies, but she let him continue. “I’m not sure it’s a good idea for me to be talking to you, you seem like . . . “ He looked them both up and down critically. “Trouble.”

 

LaFontaine chuckled at that, but Laura frowned. “Listen, Mr. Armitage. Just tell us a few details and we’ll be out of your hair. What direction did she take them? Was there anybody with them? Was the victim struggling? How did you know what was happening? And what about – “

 

“Whoa! Slow down, L – Veronica. We don’t want to overwhelm him.” LaF gave her a pointed look. “Now, JP. Why don’t we buy you a drink? Maybe we could work out a deal?” JP looked concerned, but they managed to coerce him back to a small pub. After getting a round of drinks – and a few dirty looks for, well, all the dirt – Laura started in again.

 

“So, what can we do to make you talk?” She leaned in to whisper and JP blanched.

 

“I – I don’t know. I guess – “ He leaned in as well, obviously scared. “Can you protect me?”

 

“Yes.” Laura answered immediately. “Now, about those – “

 

“What are you doing here!” Danny Lawrence suddenly appeared at the end of their table, looking furious. She looked between Laura and LaF incredulously.

 

“Uh, just hold that thought.” Laura got up from their table, and went to a more private table.

 

Danny was shaking her head. “I can’t believe – how did you even know about – Laura!”

 

Laura sighed. She had had too many arguments with Danny today. “You can’t expect me to have a lead and not go after it. It’s just like all those adventures we used to have as kids. We were fine – I’m fine now. Besides, I brought LaFontaine with me.”

 

“Oh great!” Danny snorted, rolling her eyes. She seemed to deflate a little at the noise and looked back over to the table. “So, what have you learned?”

 

Laura gasped, astounded that there wouldn’t be another fight. “Well, we haven’t learned anything yet . . . JP has been a little more cautious than anticipated.”

 

Danny nodded knowingly. “So he wants protection. That’s easy enough. I’m sure we can find a place for him at the castle.”

 

Laura was nodding along with her. “Yes! I think we should try to get some information out of him first though. Maybe we could buy him dinner.“

 

“We should buy him dinner.” Danny smiled at her as they spoke at the same time. She laughed a little and elbowed her. “I guess we still make a good team, huh?”

 

Laura smiled sadly at her. “Sometimes we do.”

 

“Everything okay?” LaF asked looking between them as they walked back.

 

“Yep! Everything is peachy.” Laura said. “Now, JP. We can protect you. We have connections at the Hollis castle, but you’ve got to give us something first. We can talk about it over dinner?” She suggested, motioning for a barmaid.

 

“I – uh – I guess that will be fine.” He stammered. “I do have something that I might be able to share now.” He pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket slowly. “I’m not the best artist but I wanted to remember what she looked like.”

 

“The victim?” Laura asked, taking the paper eagerly, and opening it.

 

“No, no.” JP started.

 

LaFontaine choked. Danny broke a glass. Laura could only stare.

 

“The kidnapper.”

 

Carmilla’s face started back at them.


	5. Slime and the Mud

Danny stood. “I’m gonna kill her.”

 

JP looked startled. “What does she – “

 

“Danny wait!” Laura called after her, trying to catch her before she left the bar. “Danny!” But her legs were too short and she tripped trying to get up from the table. By the time she’d gotten outside Danny was mounting her horse and leaving them behind.

 

“Shit.”

 

\---

 

Laura was running – again. She’d been doing that way too much in the last two days, but she had to get there in time. Danny had said she was going to kill Carmilla and Laura didn’t doubt her. She found her walking purposely towards the hospital wing, four other guards with her.

 

“General Lawrence!” She shouted, her voice causing the guards to turn and Danny to freeze. She stalked towards the group, the guards looking mildly uncomfortable by their General’s obvious anger with the Princess.

 

Danny finally turned as Laura stood in front of them her hands on her hips. “Leave us.” She ordered, not breaking eye contact with the Princess as she did. The others complied, bowing respectfully and scurrying away.

 

Laura let out a breath of relief, her shoulders relaxing even as she clenched her jaw in anger. “I thought we needed more information?” Danny had her hand on her sword as she contemplated Laura. After a long moment she released it, shaking her head in defeat.

 

“You’re right.” She glanced behind her to the hospital door seemingly ashamed. “You’re right. I’m sorry, Princess. I’m just worried for the kingdom . . . “ She looked back into Laura’s eyes. “And for you.”

 

Laura bristled at that, but tried to control the reaction. She was tired of everyone – but especially Danny – treating her like a child. She could handle herself, and she could prove it. “Can you give me just a few hours to talk to her? That’s all I need.”

 

Danny’s jaw clenched, she looked over her shoulder, and then finally met Laura’s eyes. “I can give you an hour, but then I need to inform the King. This kind of information is – “

 

Laura jumped into the air. “Yes! Thank you, Danny!” She hugged her without thinking and felt Danny stiffen: arms straight down, shoulder hunched. Laura stepped back, suddenly uncomfortable with their closeness and the scarlet blush in Danny’s cheeks.

 

The General cleared her throat and took a step back, eyes down cast. “You’re welcome, Princess.” There was a moment of awkward silence, “Well, I should go.” She bowed slightly before turning to leave.

 

“Danny, wait.” Laura caught her hand, their fingers intertwining on instinct. They stared at the offending action together, confused and scared, before meeting each other’s eyes. “I just wanted to thank you again. For being there for me, even when – “

 

Danny placed a finger to her lips, whispering a promise from long ago. “Always.”

 

Laura was left standing alone outside the hospital wing, her heart heavy with regret. As much as she still wished she and Danny could have a future, she was certain they couldn’t. Getting Danny to understand that was proving to be the hard part.

 

She shook her head, hoping to clear it before visiting Carmilla again. It was late in the day, well past dinnertime, and Laura was covered in dirt and sweat, her stomach growling; but Danny had only given her an hour. There was no time to waste, so she entered.

 

The room was empty again except for Carmilla, curled up on a windowsill and staring outwards. She seemed calm, almost at peace, as the moonlight glinted off her hair, giving her an ethereal quality. Laura sighed loudly; distressed by the way her body reacted to the sight; however, it ruined the moon’s spell, as Carmilla, jumped up, her eyes widening when she recognized Laura.

 

“No, wait.” Laura said as the other woman froze half between kneeling and standing. “You don’t have to do that whole, uh, supplication thing. It’s not necessary, we’re practically friends. We’re friends now!” The memories of their kiss had suddenly come rushing back. In all the dramatic reveals, Laura seemed to have forgotten her embarrassment.

 

Carmilla looked up cautiously, her eyes meeting Laura’s through a curtain of dark bangs. “Friends?” She whispered, the word sounding foreign on her tongue. They were only a few feet away now, standing near the windowsill.

 

“Yeah. You know. People who care about each other.” Carmilla frowned.

 

“Why would you care about me?” She practically demanded, not that Laura noticed. They were standing closer now, too close for her to really think straight.

 

“I, uh . . . I.” She didn’t have an answer, or at least not one that sounded reasonable. Carmilla blinked, taking a step back as disappointment flashed across her face for an instant before it was gone. She leaned back against the wall and plastered a seductive smirk to her face.

 

Carmilla gave her a once over and Laura could tell she had to repress a surprised giggle at the Princess’s appearance. “Wow, the musk. It’s an interesting choice, Creampuff.” Laura could see Carmilla’s shoulders tense at the nickname; still expecting some sort of retribution, but was willing to risk it.

 

Laura took a step closer, moving past Carmilla to look out the window to glower at the moon. “Ha, ha.” She joked sarcastically. Carmilla moved to lean out the window with her. “So, what were you doing?” There was nothing there, the window looked out on to the castle’s courtyard where only a few guards ambled around; but maybe she was distracted. Carmilla was so close to her: her breath loud in Laura’s ear, hair tickling her cheek – some how if felt comfortable though. Almost like it was destined.

 

“I was looking at the stars.” Laura tilted her head towards the other woman. She had tipped her head up, exposing her neck and leading Laura’s mind to uncouth thoughts. “It’s comforting . . . “ She trailed off, as she stared at the heavens, claiming Laura’s attention again. Her expression was soft, vulnerable, yet somehow worn and wary at the same time. “To think how small we are in comparison . . .”

 

Laura stared at her for a time, wondering if she was going to say more, contemplating her meaning; but also content to stay silent. There was something about her, that Laura couldn’t place, something almost intoxicating. She wanted Carmilla to tell her more: about the stars, about her life, hell – she’d even settle for her explaining the weather. Unfortunately, she was on a time crunch. “So . . . do you think we can talk about the Enchantress?”

 

Carmilla’s head shoot around so fast you’d think Laura had slapped her: eyes wide, mouth slightly open, fists clinched at her side. “I – I don’t know if can . . . Mistress.”

 

She looked down, away from Laura’s eyes, causing the Princess to sigh. “Carm, I can tell that you’re not happy with her. If you can give me something – anything – I might be able to help you. I want to help you.”

 

Carmilla was shaking her head. “You don’t understand. She’d never just give me up . . . and this collar,” She fingered the runes carefully, almost with reverence, “It keeps me from saying anything she doesn’t want. Its insurance.”

 

Laura took Carmilla’s hand carefully, not wanting to startle the other woman. “Did she make the collar?”

 

Carmilla’s eyes flicked up to meet Laura’s and she pulled their hands apart. “No. Not alone. A Blood Mage isn’t capable of imbuing this kind of power into an object, not even one as strong as the Enchantress.”

 

Laura bit her lip, and stared at the collar. “So she has the help of a Smith?” Carmilla’s face was blank so she continued. “You know, a Smith is a magic user who can imbue magical properties into objects, usually weapons. They’re incredibly rare. I’m surprised – “

 

“I know what a Smith is, Princess. I was just . . . taken aback.” Carmilla had pulled away now to sit on her hospital bed. She was still moving slowly, her previous injuries not completely healed even with Perry’s magic.

 

Laura followed slowly as she spoke, “So . . . this collar. It can make you do things you don’t want to?”

 

Carmilla looked at her suspiciously, eyes taking in her dirt-covered length again. “Where have you been all day, Princess?”

 

They were both startled by loud noises coming from outside. Perry’s shrill voice could be heard, but not understood. Laura’s heart clenched as she watched the confusion on Carmilla’s face solidify into painful understanding. Laura grabbed her hand and fell to her knees, suddenly desperate.

 

“Carm, please, just tell me that you weren’t involved in the kidnappings. Or even that you had no choice! Just give me something to work with! I can – “ Danny finally burst into the room, Perry on her heels along with four guards.

 

Carmilla stood, pulling her hand out of Laura’s grasp and falling into a relaxed fighting stance with an easy that made even Laura wary. “Slave,” The term falling from Danny’s mouth made Laura flinch, “You are hereby under arrest for crimes against the king – “

 

“If you think I’m going to allow _you_ to put me in chains without a fight, you should really get your head checked, bean pole.” Danny released her sword, mouth set in hard line, without a word.

 

“O-kay. Let’s all calm down.” Laura turned to Carmilla, “Please, Carm, it doesn’t have to be like this.” Carmilla’s eyes flashed to Laura’s pleading face for only a second, but it was long enough to give Danny an opening.

 

Perry shrieked as the General slammed into the smaller woman at full force, knocking them both on to the bed, sword clattering to the floor. Carmilla to yelped in surprise and pain. Laura barely registered Perry’s shrill cry of, “She’s still injured!” as the four other guards surged forward to surround them, cutting off any escape. Carmilla managed to land a punch on Danny’s jaw, forcing her off and giving Carmilla an opportunity to stand. But her eyes widened at the blockade, giving Danny time to grab her waist and pull her back onto the bed.

 

Laura tried to move towards them, though she was uncertain whom she would be helping, but a guard blocked her way, his expression guilty but determined. She was about to demand the fighting stop when Danny finally got the better of Carm, twisting her to lean face first over the bed as the General shackled her hands behind her back.

 

When the General pulled her up, Laura could see dark bruises forming on Carmilla’s arms and under her right eye, her face grimacing in pain. Danny shoved her forward roughly almost causing Carmilla to fall down, “Let’s go, slave.” She ordered. “Take her to the dungeon.”

 

Laura turned to Danny as the guards escorted Carmilla out, ready to fight for her rights, but Danny was bowing. The King was standing in the doorway of the hospital.


	6. This Silent King

“Your Majesty.” Danny rose to stand at attention. “The slave has been captured and sent to the dungeon as you requested.” Laura barely heard her. She was staring too intently at her father’s face. He hadn’t been back here since . . .

 

He was ashen and deathly still. His hands gripped the doorway as he swayed on his feet. For a moment, Laura thought he might fall to his knees. She shook her head slightly to clear the memory of him doing just that when . . .

 

The silence continued until Danny seemed to realize something was wrong. “Your Highness, are – are you alright?” The General took a step forward just as he let out a long sigh.

 

“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you, General.” He waved his hands towards her and took a shaky step into the hospital. He glanced around, taking a moment, before turning back to Danny. “You said the slave has been contained? Good. Have we devised a way to make her talk yet?”

 

“Torture won’t work!” Laura blurted out. Her father turned towards her, blinking as if he’d just noticed she was there. “The collar has magic. If she tries to answer your questions it might just kill her, and then the Enchantress will never agree to a treaty.”

 

“But if we do nothing? If we just allow criminals to run around freely, fraternizing with _my daughter_?” So he was still upset about that, not that Laura could really blame him.

 

Danny had turned to look at her now as well. She was staring at Laura’s face as if looking for something, some sort of clue. “Fraternizing?” She whispered, “What does he mean by that?”

 

Laura ignored her and shouldered her way towards the King. “Dad,” stopping just out of reach with her arms spread in front of her. “I’m safe. Carmilla has done nothing to hurt me. In fact, she’s even protected me a few times.”

 

The King seemed to deflate at her words. He looked around again, breaking their eye contact with a sigh. “You know, when your mother died . . . all I could think about was protecting you. We were at war. The kingdom needed me; but my every waking thought, every moment, was spent on how protecting _you_.” He had stopped in front of a particular bed . . . the bed. “She had – she warned me that you would be stubborn, righteous, a protector . . . but I didn’t want to see it. I didn’t want you to grow up.”

 

“And now,” He turned back to meet Laura’s eyes, “Now you’re everything she said and more.” He walked back to her. “I’m so glad you’re safe . . . but you’re right. We need a better plan. The Enchantress will return the day after tomorrow. If we can get more information we might be able to stop her once and for all.”

 

Laura was smiling now, nodding her head, she was about to wrap her arms around him when LaFontaine burst through the door. “Princess! I think we have . . . “ They trailed off awkwardly. “Uh, did I miss the party?”

 

The King quirked an eyebrow at them. “Alchemist. What have you discovered?”

 

LaF recovered quickly, obviously excited, and pulled another frazzled figure into the room. “Your Majesty, may I introduce JP Armitage. He’s a Guardian.” They had leaned in, almost as if it were a secret.

 

Danny frowned. “A Guardian?”

 

“Uh, yes, hello.” JP bowed gracelessly. “I’m actually a librarian now, but occasionally – “

 

LaF cut him off with a scoff at Danny’s ignorance. “A Guardian can protect people and things from magic. He thinks that he might be able to disrupt whatever Carmilla’s collar is channeling!”

 

Laura practically jumped into the air. “That’s great news! Now we’ll be able to ask her questions!”

 

“Wait, Laura.” the King called her back. “I’m . . . well, I’m not sure that you should go down there. I’m certain General Lawrence can take care of the questioning.”

 

“Questioning?” She looked between their two faces, realization dawning. “You still want to torture her.” She whispered. The King looked like he might try to argue, but she cut him off, sputtering. “How can you even think that? She’s done nothing wrong. She has a magic collar that forces her to do things. You saw how that _witch_ treats her! Are you honestly telling me you think she _wants_ to keep those secrets!” Laura threw her hands up, stomping away in frustration. “I’m going to – “

 

The King grasped her wrist, gently, but suddenly Laura was hurtling through space. Color-filled pictures flashed before her eyes too quickly to make out. Her mind was a cacophony of sounds. She was falling upwards. Pain pierced her head as if there was a knife being shoved into it.

 

And then it stopped.

 

There was stillness, almost too still, and a quiet the likes of which she hadn’t heard since the morning her mother died. She was in the throne room, but not where she was supposed to be. She was looking down on it, as if she were a bird. As if she were a god.

 

It took her a moment to adjust to the omnipotent view, but when she did she was horrified. They were all there. Danny, LaF, Perry – even Kirsch. The throne room was packed. But no one was moving. Everyone was still, lying on the cold stone ground, and their eyes –

 

They were all dead.

 

Laura could feel that she was gasping, but there was no sound, only the deathly still of the room, but then she stumbled in. It was disconcerting. To see one’s own body running around, tripping, sword flailing wildly, as if you weren’t you at all. But the Laura on the ground didn’t seem to notice. She fell, stumbling over a lifeless friend, as sobs racked her body.

 

From the shadows the Enchantress emerged, followed by her father. His face was red, contorted in pain; his arms and legs moved stiffly; his crown was nowhere to be found. The Enchantress smirked down at the Laura on the ground. “And to think you were supposed to be powerful.” She shook her head disdainfully, as ground-Laura whimpered.

 

“Kill her.” The Enchantress clapped once, and the King moved to obey. Drawing his sword clumsily, he lurched forward, raising the sword and –

 

“NO!” Laura was screaming, fighting against arms. She had to stop her. The Enchantress was going to kill them all.

 

“Laura!” A familiar voice cut through her panic. “Laura! Calm down. You’re back. You’re here now. Everything is going to be alright.”

 

She took a deep breath. Then another. Only opening her eyes after she felt her heart start to slow. She was in her father’s arms; Danny, LaF, Perry, and JP were surrounding her, their faces full of concern. “Shh.” Her father hushed her before she even began to open her mouth. “It’s alright now, honey. You’re back.”

 

Laura watched LaF frown at the phrase. “What do you mean, she’s back?” Laura opened her mouth again, wanting to answer, but vomit came out instead.

 

“Oh my!” Perry squeaked, she rushed away to get a mop, as the others faces morphed into disgust.

 

“Danny, will you get her some water, please.” The King requested, gathering her hair.

 

Laura leaned back. “It was horrible, Dad.” She whispered into his chest. “Everyone was – was dead, and you . . . “ She couldn’t bring herself to say it.

 

JP was frowning. “Has this happened before? I’m, well, I can’t be certain, but – “

 

LaFontaine clapped, suddenly, startling everyone in the room. “You’re a Seer!” Laura was confused, the word a distant memory, but she felt her father sigh deeply behind her. “Oh my gods! It all makes sense now! The weird dreams, the uncanny knowledge, and the _seeing_ magic! “They shook their head in amazement. “How could I not have seen it before?”

 

“A Seer.” JP looked both impressed and alarmed at whatever revelation they were having.

 

“We don’t have time for this.” Laura groaned, trying to stand. “We need to talk to Carmilla. Get some answers. Whatever you think my dream, vision, thing, may have been it was clear about one thing. The Enchantress is dangerous.”

 

“Whoa, slow down there Princess.” Danny had returned, and was pressing a glass of cold water into her hand. “You need to rest. It’ll do you no good to pass out on the way to the dungeon.”

 

Laura took a big gulp, trying get the words to filter into her brain. She felt like she’d just been trampled by a horse; the piercing pain in her head had barely receded; her father’s horrified face flashed through her mind on repeat.

 

“The dungeon . . . Does that mean that you’ll let me talk to her?” Laura barely noticed the look between the General and her father.

 

Danny ran a hand through her hair. “Yeah. I think you can handle that . . . as long as I’m there, but you need to rest first, Laura.”

 

The pain was blinding, or maybe her vision was just blurring. Why did Danny suddenly have two heads . . .

 

\---

 

There were voices. They were speaking quietly, but it hurt Laura’s ears to listen. Why was the world so orange? “So, explain to me again what a Seer is.” She knew that voice.

 

Someone cleared their throat. “Well, according to lore, they’re the most uncommon mage to be born. Supposedly they only come when the world is in great peril.”

 

“And they’re the most powerful magic users to ever fart, yaddy, yaddy, yah. Basically Seer’s have visions – of the future. They can also _see_ when magic is being used, but they can’t _do_ anything with it. It’s all defensive, passive, even.”

 

“So, right now, if Laura was awake?”

 

“She could theoretically see the barrier I’ve put around us, yes.”

 

“Huh.” Someone snorted and there was silence, allowing Laura to drift back to sleep.

 

\---

 

When she woke the next morning she felt better. Well, sort of. Her head still ached and she felt disgusting, but she could see clearly and move around without the world shaking beneath her. She sat up to see Danny and LaF slumped next to each other in chairs by her bed. Otherwise the hospital was empty.

 

She yawned loudly, feeling increasingly more relaxed as her bones creaked and popped. Danny jumped awake at the noise, hand going to her sword, before she regained her bearings. “Laura. You’re awake.” She lightly smacked LaF’s arm, causing them to startle as well.

 

Laura rubbed her eyes. “Yep. Now, I know you’re going to fight me on this, but I remember you telling me that – “

 

Danny stood. “I promised you I’d let you question Carmilla, so let’s go.” Laura could see she wanted to say more, but she held back.

 

“Uh, Princess. I know you’re all gung-ho about this interrogation thing, but you might want to . . . freshen up a bit first.” LaF mimed smelling their armpits, and Laura followed suit.

 

“Oh!” She squeaked. “Well, let’s just meet outside the dungeons in an hour. I, um, apparently have some . . . things to take care of.”


	7. They Wouldn't Mind That I Was Here With You

An hour later, Laura was rested, washed, and armed in her most imperious, but flexible gown. She met her motley crew, including LaF, JP, and Danny, just outside the dark stairwell leading to the dungeons. Laura took a deep breath, “Ready?” They all nodded somberly, and Laura took the lead, torch in hand.

 

The stairwell to the dungeons was a steep, spiraling descent that was kept unlit at all times. The walls were tight, forcing them to walk single-file, and making it almost impossible to see what was just around the corner. Laura could almost feel the walls pressing in on her, warning her to flee before she was trapped.

 

But soon the staircase opened to a gloomily lit guardroom, a solitary table resting in the center, where Kirsch sat cleaning his sword. “Princess.” He bowed when they arrived, nodding to the rest of the party. He looked confusedly between Laura and Danny. “Are you – “ There was a knock on the door at the far end of the room. “One second, your Highness.”

 

Once he’d unlocked it, Perry hurried into the room with a torch looking more agitated than ever before. She caught sight of Laura and the crew quickly, but instead of curtseying rounded on them.

 

“I really must insist on moving Carmilla back to the hospital, Princess.” She was practically in Laura’s face now; her hands were flying in jerky movements, eyes wide and desperate. “Any patient should be in a sanitary, stable environment, and with her current . . . condition it – well, let’s just say this is less than ideal.”

 

A raw, panicked scream sliced through the air, causing Laura’s jaw to drop. “What in the world was . . . “ Danny’s words faded in Laura’s brain as she remembered her first night with Carmilla:

 

 _“What’s wrong, Carm?” She asked, not even realizing she’d let the nickname slip._  
  
Carmilla took a deep breath. “I just . . . I’m afraid of the dark.”

 

“Oh no.” Laura whispered, she ran to the door, yanking it open before Kirsch had finished locking it, and found herself in a dark hallway lined with think wooden doors, a small barred window adorning each one. Or at least it would have been dark if Laura hadn’t brought the torch with her. What she could see with it was heartbreaking.

 

Carmilla was curled into the corner of a cell, face cradled in her knees, hands gripping her hair so tightly clumps might have come out. There were angry, red scratches up and down her legs and arms. Her knuckles were bandaged but bloody. “Unlock it.” Laura breathed out, guilt coiling in her gut.

 

Kirsch made to argue, but Perry snatched the keys from his hands and opened the door. Laura walked in slowly, letting the light fill the space. The dungeon walls were made of solid stone, but water dripped from cracks in the ceiling making the air feel cool and damp. Behind her Perry sneezed, and she motioned for the rest of the crew to stay back.

 

“Carmilla.” She coaxed quietly, but as she got closer the woman flinched away, mumbling something Laura couldn’t quite make out. “Carm . . . “ She took a knee in front of her, holding the torch far enough away that it wouldn’t burn them.

 

Carmilla continued to cower, but her muttering got a bit louder, “ . . . Please. Please, I’m sorry, Mistress. Please, let me out. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry . . .”

 

Laura took a deep breath, before reaching out, “It’s alright Carm. I’m going to get you out of her.” She touched Carmilla’s shoulder, lightly, hoping to be comforting. Carmilla’s head shot up and her red, puffy eyes stared directly into Laura’s, teeth barred, sharp nails digging into the skin of Laura’s upper arm.

 

Laura barely managed to stop herself from swinging the torch into the other woman’s face, but she didn’t, and Carmilla made no further move. Her eyes were glazed over, almost unseeing, as if the attack had been an instinct. “Shh. It’s going to be okay, Carm.” She started drawing light circles on Carmilla’s shoulder, something dripped off Laura’s arm that it could have been blood or water, but the small movements started to work.

 

Slowly, Carmilla’s eyes refocused and she took in a deep, shuttering breath. She blinked. Sluggishly at first, as if her eyes had crusted over, the biting, death-grip on Laura’s arm loosened. She let out a long sigh, and blinked more rapidly. “Princess?” She asked tentatively, her voice weak.

 

“Hey,” Laura crooned, wrapping an arm around her. “I’m right here. I’ve got you.” Carmilla tensed for a moment, before relaxing into the embrace. Laura heard her sniffle, and squeezed tighter, pulling Carmilla closer. They stayed like that for a few minutes as Perry watched anxiously from the doorway.

 

“Alright.” Laura whispered into Carmilla’s hair, “We’re going to take you back to my room. Does that sound okay?”

 

Carmilla pulled away, blinking tears out of her eyes to look at Laura. “I thought I was under arrest?”

 

Laura smiled sadly at her, “My room is better protected than this cell. I think I can swing it.”

 

They stood up, and Perry rushed to them, hands flailing. “Oh my! We’ll have to treat these scratches with some salve, and we’ll need new bandages for . . . well, for everything – “

 

“I’ll live, Curly Sue.” Carmilla bit out. She was clearly in pain, if the tone of her voice was anything to go by, but the shocked and appalled look on Perry’s face was enough to make Laura chuckle.

 

When they made it back to the guardroom, Danny stood, face set with her hand on her sword. Laura barely paused for a moment before continuing towards the stairwell. “I will be questioning Carmilla in my chambers. You can station as many guards as you want outside my door, but none inside. Perry will attend to her and then leave us. LaF and JP will join us in a few hours.” She didn’t wait around long enough to hear if there were objections to her orders.

 

After a long, arduous trip up the stairwell, they finally made it back to Laura’s chambers. For a while, Perry fussed over Carmilla, re-wrapping her hands and stomach with bandages, applying some sort of salve to the multitude of scratches all over her limbs, and making her eat most of the cold broth that had been delivered to Laura’s room.

 

Laura watched from a distance, trying to give Carmilla space without going too far. She set about organizing her desk, looking up and chuckling every few minutes when some sarcastic comment fell from Carmilla’s lips. A few times, Laura caught Carmilla’s eye with her laughter; and once, when Perry had had her shirt off to re-bandage the stab wound, Carmilla had even blushed.

 

“I think if I eat anymore of this _hot_ , _delicious_ soup I’ll burst, Doc.” Carmilla griped after Perry had told her to keep eating for the sixth time. “If only there was an adorable Princess to save me from your draconian feeding regiment.”

 

Laura looked up with a smile in time to see Perry throw her hands in the air. “I swear, you’d think I was pulling teeth!” She turned to Laura, “I’ve done all I can, Princess. I leave this – this ruffian in your hands!”

 

Carmilla only raised an eyebrow, placing a hand over her heart. “You wound me, Red.” Laura giggled at that and Perry huffed her way from the room. Carmilla’s eyes flickered to Laura and she gave her a tentative half-smile.

 

“You really shouldn’t tease her like that. She’s liable to erupt into a full blown tyrant.” Laura stood up from her desk and made her way over to the bed where Carmilla had been eating.

 

Carmilla smirked. “I’ve seen worse, but . . . if that’s an order, I suppose I’d obey . . . if only to please you, Mistress.” Laura halted; her skin tingled; her stomach dropped; heat rose in her –

 

She cleared her throat. “No, no. That’s not what I meant. I would never – “

 

Carmilla placed her hands on Laura’s hips, barely hesitating, and leaned closer to whisper in her ear. “I know, Cupcake . . . but I want to serve you.” Her breath was hot against Laura’s neck, and she couldn’t help but shiver. Her hands grasped Carmilla’s upper arms unconsciously, as the other woman placed a soft, supplicating kiss behind her ear.

 

Laura almost let her keep going, but her hand slipped on the salve Perry had covered her with and brought the memories of early crashing back. They had things to discuss. Laura couldn’t get lost in all of Carmilla’s . . . charms; so she pulled away, managing to choke out, “I think we need to talk first.”

 

Carmilla huffed and pulled away with a roll of her eyes. “You really are something else, Princess. No one has ever . . . No one has ever been so gallant.” She had quirked an eyebrow incredulously.

 

Laura frowned at her word choice – How many others had there been? – but let it go. “I just want to make sure you’re alright. What happened in the dungeon – “

 

“I apologize, Mistress.” She suddenly reverted back; her shoulder slumping, head bowed. “I – I shouldn’t have – “

 

“Hush.” Laura wrapped her in her arms and maneuvered them onto the bed. She pulled Carmilla’s head to her chest and stroked her hair. Carmilla had stiffened in her arms, alarmed, but as Laura continued the other girl relaxed. They sat for a few minutes in silence before Laura spoke again.

 

“Perry calls them flashes.” She spoke quietly into her hair. “She says that sometimes – after a person has experienced sever trauma – they can slip back into those memories when something similar happens.”

 

She felt Carmilla shudder before pulling away just enough to look into Laura’s eyes. “Do you have experience with these ‘flashes’?” Her eyes were intense, almost worried.

 

Laura gulped. “No, not myself, but – “ But Danny had them sometimes. Laura had spent countless nights watching her relive the Queen’s death – Laura’s mother’s death. For some reason she didn’t think this was a good time to mention the General. “But many soldiers do.” Carmilla stared into her eyes for a few moments longer before nodding and resting her head back on Laura’s chest.

 

“Do – “ Laura cringed at the way her voice cracked. She cleared her throat before starting over. “Do you want to talk about it?” Part of her hoped Carmilla would say no. She was certain that whatever had caused such a violent reaction would sicken her, but the other part – the inquisitive, intractable part – wanted to know everything.

 

She felt Carmilla grip her shirt tighter before pulling away to stand above Laura next to the bed. “No. I don’t think I could even if – well, even if I wanted to. It’s not . . . it’s not a nice story, Princess.”

 

Laura nodded solemnly and noted that Carmilla looked relieved. She hadn’t wanted to make the woman uncomfortable, but a small part of her was disappointed – weren’t they friends now? Maybe that was taking it too far.

 

“Speaking of your, uh, collar situation.” Laura fumbled, breaking eye contact, “We think – well, not we, but JP thinks –anyway, we might have found a way to combat – no maybe that’s not the right . . . shield you! Yeah, that’s it. We think we’ve found a way to shield you from its effects.”

 

Carmilla frowned. “I don’t think that’s possible, Mistress.” Laura twitched at the title. She wished Carmilla would stop calling her that.

 

“Well, I don’t really know the magical practicality of it, but we found a Shield who thinks he can do it. He and LaFontaine are going to stop by in a few hours and if it works we were – well, _I_ was hoping you might answer some of our questions.”

 

Laura waited patiently as Carmilla looked down; ran a hand through her hair; rubbed her arms. She was nervous, that much was obvious, but maybe, just maybe – “You mean defy the Enchantress. Betray her, even.”

 

Laura nodded slowly, “We wouldn’t ask you to do anything. Just give us some information. Help us figure out what she’s doing and why.”

 

Carmilla’s intense frown broke into a wide grin. “There can be great satisfaction in small revenge.”


	8. I Could Give You Facts and Figures

Carmilla had gotten noticeably less excited when LaFontaine and JP had shown up. Which, Laura could admit, in retrospect, was probably because they treated her like an animal in an experiment.

 

“You see these runes here.” LaF turned Carmilla’s head without even bothering to look at her. “These are the ones that I’m having trouble understanding. I thought they would make sense after I learned the Enchantress was a blood mage, but – “

 

JP moved closer to trace a finger over the collar, oblivious to Carmilla’s flinch. “Yes, its not a dialect I’ve ever seen before but . . . “ He moved away to Laura’s desk and started drawing on a piece of paper, causing LaF to follow.

 

Laura knelt down in front of where Carmilla was sitting. “Hey, are you alright?” She asked quietly.

 

Carmilla scratched at the collar, clearly irritated. “The wizard twins don’t even know what they’re doing. I told them the Enchantress couldn’t wield that kind of magic on her own, but – “ The collar sparked, causing Carmilla to grunt and Laura to grab her hand in concern.

 

“Hey, don’t hurt yourself, I’m sure they’ll figure something out.” Laura looked at the runes again, the purple light fading, but this time she noticed something else. Some of the runes weren’t glowing purple but reflected an inky black color. She reached forward, rubbing the rune, but it soon faded back to the dull silver of the collar.

 

Carmilla was frowning at her, “How did you know – “

 

“Hey!” Laura ignored her in favor of her new discover. “What if the runes are overlapped?” They looked up at her and Laura could see several runes drawn on the paper. They were close to what was on the collar, but not perfect.

 

“Well, that type of magic is very experimental. It would take mages with such power . . . “ Laura took the quill from LaF’s hand and quickly overlaid out the runes for dominance and submission in the Smith dialect. She frowned. It wasn’t quite right still, but . . .

 

“Ah ha!” LaF grabbed the quill sketching out almost the exact same image, but with a little discrepancy. “This is it! The runes are overlapped but they’re in different dialects!”

 

They high-fived as Laura turned to look at Carmilla, who was looking intently at her. She walked back over to the other woman as the others debated over the best way to counter act that kind of bond. “Well, color me impressed, Princess.” She drawled, leaning back on to her hands and tilting her head to one side. “I didn’t realize you knew so much about magic.”

 

Laura shrugged. “Some might say I have an unfair advantage.” Carmilla’s eyes narrowed at that, but Laura continued on. She’d barely discovered that she might have magic. She wasn’t about to explain it to anyone. “Anyway, they should – “

 

“Got it!”

 

\---

 

A little while later they sat around Carmilla arranged in a triangle. JP had painted a set of runes on the base of Laura and LaF’s spines before taking his own shirt off to reveal a similar set on his back, along with others that traced their way up his spine. Carmilla had stared at them intently before frowning at the man as he walked towards her.

 

She’d gulped. “Using people as pillars in your wall is dangerous.”

 

JP had only nodded. “Yes, but it also adds . . . diversity to the defense, it makes it more difficult to break.” She had nodded, but backed away when he brought the paintbrush to her neck.

 

“What are you putting on me?” He showed her the rune set they’d designed without words and she’d studied it for a while. “I – I guess that could work.”

 

He smiled at her, “Very good.”

 

Now, Laura was staring intently at the magic he had wrought. An orange wall spread from Laura’s spine to meet LaF and JP’s spines, creating a triangular barrier around Carmilla. Over Carmilla’s neck, Laura could see JP had created a collar of his own – orange and thin that engulfed the physical collar, which was leaking a black liquid that no one else seemed to notice.

 

“So, the magic seems to be working.” Laura started. “But can you tell us something you know would make it go off?”

 

Carmilla clenched her fists. “Yes, Mistress. I . . . “ She trailed off, seeming to think. “The Enchantress’s name is Lilita.” She flinched, closing her eyes and expecting a shock, but nothing happened. She took a deep breath, looking up through her bangs to Laura’s face. “It worked.”

 

Laura couldn’t help but smile at her, nodding her head. “Yeah, it did.” She bit her lip, “Now do you think you can answer some questions for us?” Carmilla looked back at the ground before nodding. “Good . . . So, you were involved in the kidnappings?” Carmilla nodded again, more slowly. “Can you tell us more about those?”

 

There was silence for a long time and Laura thought she might not answer. “She calls it recruitment.” Carmilla finally spoke as she picked at her hands. “She sends me after magic users with orders to bring them back to her – whatever means necessary.”

 

Laura didn’t really want to think about what that might entail. “And then?”

 

Carmilla let out a long sigh. “And then she collars them. She has an army of collared, magicians waiting for orders, an arsenal of magical weapons at their disposal – She can’t be stopped.” Carmilla didn’t seem particularly distressed by this reveal, only resigned.

 

Laura frowned. _Magical army?_ No one had ever mentioned that. “But what about the sacrifices? You’re telling me she has _two_ kidnapping schemes going at the same time?”

 

Carmilla shook her head, “I – I don’t know about any sacrifices. Everyone I’ve ever brought to her has been collared. She would never – “ She cut herself off and brought her hands to her face. “I don’t know, Mistress.”

 

“Okay,” LaF cut in, causing everyone to look their way. “But this magical army, what’s the deal with that?”

 

Carmilla shrugged. “It’s exactly what it sounds like: a group of highly trained magic users. She has almost every kind that exists.”

 

“And you?” JP spoke up, “Where do you fit into this army?”

 

Carmilla glared at him as if she had known, and was angry, that he would ask that question. “I already told you, numbskull. I’m a recruiter.”

 

He frowned, and so did Laura. Why was Carmilla being so defensive? “Yes, but what kind of magic do you wield?”

 

Laura’s mouth dropped open. Of course. Of course she had magic. That’s how the collar worked – it used a person’s own magic against them. “You’re a Smith.” She spoke with such certainty that LaFontaine nodded their head in agreement.

 

Carmilla stood up angrily, physically breaking the shield and sending tingling ripples through Laura’s body. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. None of you do! You think this little interrogation is going to help you – what? Defeat her? Have I been stuttering when I’ve been talking about the Enchantress? There’s no way for you to fight and nothing to fight with.”

 

Laura watched, shocked as Carmilla stalked across the room and threw the nearest book against the wall. “Uh, alright.” She turned back to LaF and JP. “Do you think we could have a minute?”

 

“Of course, Princess. Whatever you say.” LaFontaine stuttered, eyes wide, as they left the room. JP followed without a word. Laura caught a glimpse of guards stationed outside before turning back.

 

Carmilla was pacing now, obviously angry. She glanced at Laura and shook her head, pinched the bridge of her nose, ran a hand messily through her hair. Laura sighed. “Carm, what’s wrong?” She was trying to be patient, but something in her voice must have set Carmilla off.

 

She clenched her fists, knuckles turning white, and humorlessly snorted before rounding on Laura. “What’s wrong? Oh. Yeah, sure, _Mistress_.” She was practically snarling now teeth bared. “Let’s just dissect my deeply painful past in excruciating detail.” She was inches from Laura’s face now, breathing heavily.

 

Laura took a deep breath. “O-kay. Why don’t we just calm down a bit? Maybe we should – “

 

“Or what!” She threw her hands in the air, her shoulder were hunched, eyes furious. “Are you going to beat me? Punish me like the disobedient slave I am?” She sat suddenly, eyes closing as she seemed to try and melt into the chair. There was a long pause where Laura just stared, unsure how to respond to any of what had just happened.

 

Finally she moved, coming to kneel in front of the woman. Tentatively, Laura placed a hand on her knee causing Carmilla’s eyes to shoot open in surprise. “Hey, it’s going to be okay, Carm. We’re going to figure this out. Your help has been more important than you think.” Carmilla’s eyes were desperate, pleading, so she continued. “And I would never, ever beat you. You should be treated better than some abused dog.”

 

Carmilla looked down, away from Laura at that sentiment. “I deserve it.” She whispered, her voice full of pain and regret. “I’ve done so many terrible things, Laura.”

 

“Hey,” Laura cupped her jaw and gently lifted her head until Carmilla looked into her eyes again. “You do not deserve any of that. And . . . well, I don’t know what terrible things you’ve done, but you don’t have to keep doing them. People can change . . . You can change.”

 

Carmilla stared at her and continued to stare until finally she began to shake her head. It was vicious, her hair flicking back and forth around her head to lash her in the face. Laura couldn’t watch it, so she pulled her into a hug, placing a hand on the back of her head, as they both slumped to the ground.

 

Carmilla shook and sniffled and they stayed there for hours, cuddled on Laura’s bedroom floor, until finally Carmilla spoke again. Her voice was raspier than usual, as if she had been crying, but Laura’s shirt was dry. “She’s coming back tomorrow, Princess.” Laura tried to shush her, but Carmilla pulled back just enough to stop her. “She’s coming back and nothing will be the same.”

 

Laura licked her lips. The warning was especially ominous on the heels of her recent vision – if that’s what they were calling it these days – but she couldn’t give into despair.

 

“Then let’s get some rest, Carm.”


	9. You've Got to be Careful

They went to sleep restlessly. Or at least Laura tried to sleep. It wasn’t easy after everything they’d learned today or with the Enchantress’s impending return. Laura was fairly certain that Carmilla wasn’t sleeping either, and Laura wanted to ask her more questions – or at least comfort her. But Carmilla’s back was facing her and the orange glow surrounding her collar had faded hours ago.

 

There were just so many things that didn’t make sense. Why would the Enchantress be assembling an army of magic users? Why was she taking other, non-magical people? Where were they being sacrificed? And why didn’t Carmilla know anything about it?

 

She could be lying.

 

Laura frowned at the thought. It sounded too much like Danny – patronizing and fearful. Besides, what reason did Carm have to lie? Laura was helping her. Sure there were those few instances where she’d messed up, but everyone makes mistakes. And it didn’t seem like Carmilla was holding those against her.

 

Laura looked at her again. She hadn’t moved, but her breathing was too shallow for her to be asleep. Laura rolled onto her side to stare. Maybe if she just – “I swear I can here you thinking, Princess.” She rolled over slowly, just enough to stare at the ceiling. “Is there something I can do for you?”

 

Laura bit her lip before answering. “I just . . . is there anything you need?” She watched as Carmilla grimaced at the question. “I mean, I know that tomorrow is going to be a big day and I just wanted to make sure that – “

 

Carmilla rolled back over, facing away from Laura. “Goodnight, Princess.”

 

Laura let out a huff that went unanswered. That hadn’t gone well at all. But maybe, just maybe, she could fix it.

 

\---

 

Carmilla had continued to be surly the next day. When Laura woke up she was sitting on the couch, ostensibly reading a book. She hadn’t even bothered to look up when Laura meandered out of bed.

 

“Did you sleep well?” Laura asked lightly as she moved around the room, trying to ready herself for the day to come – choosing between an elegant gown made for court and her leather armor was more difficult than expected given the situation.

 

“No.”

 

Laura frowned at the reply, and turned to stare at the other woman. Carmilla continued to read, seemingly unaware of Laura’s scrutiny. “Oh, well, me either. It felt like I’d barely blinked before – “

 

“Do you think you can do that somewhere else?” Carmilla growled as she turned a page. How had she made it half way through the book already?

 

Laura looked around, “Uh, do what?” Carmilla’s attitude was slowly becoming less and less tolerable. Laura was royalty after all. People didn’t just insult her regularly.

 

“You know . . .” Carmilla waved a hand around in the air, but still didn’t bother to look up. “Babble.” Maybe it was the lack of sleep; or maybe it was Carmilla’s tone; but Laura snapped.

 

“Excuse me? I do not babble. I pleasantly attempted to get a stupid, useless _prisoner_ to have a conversation with me. Besides this is my room! If anybody should leave, it’s you! You’re barely even a guest!” She fumed in silent rage, a few feet from the couch.

 

The book snapped shut. “Fine.” Carmilla stood and carefully, meticulously placed the book on Laura’s desk. “I’ll go back where I belong, Mistress.” Laura’s mouth fell open in alarm.

 

“Oh my gods! I’m so sorry, Carm. Please wait.” The other woman froze where she was her head bowed, and Laura took a breath. She walked over to her slowly, not wanting to startle her in anyway, before taking her hand and leading her gently back to the couch.

 

She started again. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. Will you please stay here with me?”

 

Carmilla gulped, and shook her head once. “Why are you so nice to me?” She looked up, her intense brown eyes meeting Laura’s for the first time that morning – they stunned her to silence. “I told you I don’t deserve it, but you just . . . keep . . . doing it. It’s so frustrating.” She looked away at that, seemingly ashamed.

 

“Hey.” Laura reached out and cupped her cheek; Carmilla didn’t flinch; Laura smiled. “I’m nice to you because you do deserve it. I don’t know what that sick, twisted woman has been telling you but you are worth so much – “

 

Carmilla snorted. “I know exactly how much I’m worth, Princess.” Laura frowned. She was trying so hard to get Carmilla to see, but she just kept hiding behind sarcasm and, well, _kisses_.

 

Carmilla seemed to notice her distress. “I, uh, I’m sorry.” She gave Laura a small smile. “I don’t mean to be so . . . I’m just nervous. It’s not the easiest life to go back to, especially after all this.”

 

Laura gulped. Now was the time. “Well . . . maybe you don’t have to.”

 

Carmilla frowned, one eyebrow raised incredulously. “What do you mean?”

 

“Well, you know, with all that not sleeping I did last night, I may have – sort of – come up with a plan . . . to keep you here.” Laura winced at the way her voice squeaked. Carmilla’s face hadn’t changed, which meant even Laura’s display of adorable awkwardness hadn’t fazed her. “I mean, I just figured that you didn’t really _want_ to go back to her, so I might as well – “

 

A loud horn sounded throughout the castle, causing Laura and Carmilla to jump. They stared at each other for a few seconds before scrambling: both hurrying to dress and prepare for the Enchantress’s return.

 

There was a sharp knock on the door a few minutes later, before Danny unceremoniously charged in, hand resting on her sword. “Princess.” She bowed quickly, eyes fixed on the wall. “The Enchantress has arrived. You and your Father are meeting with her in the Great Hall. The slave is to come with me.”

 

Laura searched Carmilla’s eyes, but she only nodded in return before being ushered out of the room. “Danny.” Laura called, causing the redhead to halt. “Follow my lead?”

 

The General paused, seeming to contemplate what that could entail before nodding. “Always.”

 

\---

 

When Laura arrived to the Great Hall she was relieved to see the Enchantress had not been brought in yet. Her father was sitting stone-faced on his throne, but cracked a small smile when he saw her. “Glad you could make it.”

 

Laura chuckled slightly and curtseyed to him before siting down. “Wouldn’t miss it.” They sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds that could be heard was the clatter of guards shifting in their places. “Do you think this is going to go well?” Laura asked quietly, glancing at her father out of the corner of her eye.

 

He let out a sigh and frowned. “I’m not sure. LaFontaine told me the information you got from Carmilla, but it wasn’t . . . conclusive. I’m certain she can’t be trusted, but I don’t know how else to stop the kidnappings.”

 

“I know.” Laura was frustrated too. “Maybe if – “ The trumpet sounded to announce the Enchantress’s arrival. The King stood, Laura following his lead, as the doors to the Great Hall swung open slowly.

 

The Enchantress sashayed in, her black, high-collared gown elegant and powerful, followed by a cadre of what Laura now new to be magical, trained guard-slaves. They each wore a collar similar to Carmilla’s, but were dressed more practically than she had been three days ago – it was all worn leather and coarse cloth, a far cry from the sheer black shift.

 

“Your Majesty!” She proclaimed, as if they were old friends. She bowed with a flourish, the slaves behind her doing the same perfunctorily. Laura could tell her father was uncomfortable with the display as he stood grimacing beside her.

 

“Enchantress.” He greeted with a slight nod of his head. Laura followed suit grudgingly.

 

The witch only smirked at them. “I see you haven’t prepared a feast for us, so I suppose I’ll get straight to the point.” Laura heard the General enter from behind and move to stand at the King’s left. “Have you come to a –” The Enchantress’s attention shifted to Danny, who Laura now noticed had Carmilla chained and kneeling at her side.

 

“Ah, I see you found a use for my glittering girl after all.” Danny frowned, as the Enchantress smirked again and let out a short chuckle. “I do hope she serviced you well, General.”

 

Danny’s hand immediately flew to her sword and she took half a step forward, but the King jumped in. Putting a hand out, he sent the General a warning glare that caused her to step back contritely. The King turned back to the witch, his face stern. “I have considered your proposal, Enchantress.” There was silence in the room as everyone awaited the King’s decision. “And I accept – but we will need time to evacuate the land that you want. There are almost a thousand people in Silas.”

 

The Enchantress’s face broke out into a huge smile. “Excellent! I’m sure with your General working hard we can have those people gone in a month.”

 

“And the sacrifices?” The King practically growled. “You said they would be safe.”

 

She let out an annoyed sigh. “Oh yes, those pesky things.” She snapped and a well-armored man shoved four collarless, women forward. “There you are, Your Highness. Your peasants have been returned in full.”

 

They stumbled forward into the arms of the kingdom’s guards. All four looked half starved: hollow cheeks, limp hair, and dead eyes. “We should take them to Perry.” Laura whispered. The King nodded to the guards to obey.

 

As they shuffled out the Enchantress cleared her throat, her head tilted innocently towards the King. “Very well. And now, about my slave?” She smirked knowingly at Danny. “I know she’s excellent, General, but I really must insist on her return.” Danny shared a look with the King, and Laura panicked.

 

“You can’t!” All eyes turned to her. Danny looked appalled. Carmilla’s head was still bowed, eyes shut tight. “You can’t have her. She’s been . . . arrested!”

 

The Enchantress laughed. “Arrested? What for, dear?”

 

Laura took a calming breath. “For crimes against the kingdom.” The Enchantress’s eyes narrowed. “If we want this treaty to work someone has to take the fall for the kidnappings.”

 

The Enchantress’s frown broke into a small smile. “Well played, moppet. I suppose a scapegoat is necessary – though I would have preferred someone less . . . valuable.” She eyed Carmilla. “I will require remuneration and . . . a word with her before I leave. After all, she’s been my personal body slave for almost a decade.”

 

Laura’s jaw tightened, her hands clenched into fists. She hadn’t known that detail, but it reaffirmed her decision to save Carm. She definitely didn’t deserve to be owned by that woman. “If you insist.” She managed to ground out.

 

The Enchantress smiled like a dog bearing its teeth. “Very well.” She pulled a piece of paper out of thin air and snapped, spurring one of her entourage to rush forward and fall to their hands and knees. She laid the paper down on their back. “We shall sign in blood, as is custom for my people.” She pulled out a quill and pricked the tip of her finger with it before signing with a flourish. “Your Highness?” She held it out, the black feather glinting in the sunlight, and the world held its breath.

 

Laura felt like her entire body, though rooted to the ground, was being pulled backwards as she watched the King walk forward in slow motion. Something terrible was happening – Laura could feel it in her bones – but she couldn’t stop it. Her arms felt like lead; her mouth was sown shut. A single, black drop of viscous liquid fell from the quill’s tip and crashed silently to the floor. She wanted to scream.

 

As her father methodically pricked his finger, Laura watched in frozen horror. The inky substance raced from the quill through his veins, marking a path from his hand to his head before seeping into his skin and disappearing.

 

Time corrected itself as the King rigidly signed his name in his own blood. The Enchantress looked on in amusement. Laura startled: looking around, hoping, praying someone else had seen it, but no one had.

 

It was magic after all.


	10. I Don't Know How to Love Her

“It is done.”

 

The Enchantress paid little mind to Laura as she stumbled backwards. To her left she heard Danny release a defeated sigh. Carmilla had her eyes closed; her mouth a firm, grimacing line.

 

“Very well. You will receive your land in a month’s time. I’ll have my General escort you out.” The King’s face was stern, but the Enchantress smirked back in return.

 

“I believe we had a deal about my slave?” Her eyes flickered towards Carmilla, an indefinable expression crossing her face.

 

The King nodded. “Very well.” He turned and headed towards the back exit. “See to it, General.” He grabbed Laura’s hand subtly and pulled her from the room. They walked in silence for a time, the King leading her to the war room, but once there Laura burst.

 

“Dad, I . . . well,” He turned to look at her quizzically, “Well, you know I’m not really sure how . . . I mean I – I – I think you’re under a spell!” His mouth dropped open in surprise.

 

He cleared his throat. “Laura, I know that LaFontaine thinks you have some sort of . . . second-sight, but I think they might be jumping to conclusions.” He sat down wearily in a chair. “Besides, we have protection spells set up all around the Great Hall. No one should be able to perform magic inside of it. We’re safe.”

 

Laura’s fists clenched. He didn’t believe her. How could he not believe her? Maybe it was the spell . . . “Dad, I just think that maybe we should consider – “

 

“Laura.” His voice was harsh. “I will not be questioned on this. Tonight we will celebrate the return of our subjects. Until then I do not want to hear any more about spells, or magic, or that witch.” Laura gaped at him. This wasn’t like him at all. She took a deep breath, ready to begin ranting before thinking twice. But she stopped. If he was really under a spell it wouldn’t matter.

 

She cleared her throat. “As you wish, Your Majesty.” She bowed, backing from the room. She needed backup.

 

\---

 

Unfortunately, the castle was in an uproar. Someone had declared that they were hosting a feast and the entire kingdom seemed to have shown up for it. Laura had spent hours trying to find LaFontaine, or JP – gods, she’d even settle for Perry – but no one was were they usually were.

 

Slowly she had started to mope and despair, and well, if she’d ended up with her own bottle of liquor on the fruitless search . . . who could blame her? Just as the feast began, her father proclaiming their newfound peace and alliance with the Enchantress, Laura was retreated back to her chambers in defeat.

 

What she found was unexpected.

 

“General.” She took a breath, trying to steady herself. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Laura.” The redhead breathed out. Her shoulders seemed to relax the further as Laura walked into the room. “You’re safe. Good, I – “ She let out a harsh sigh; eyes falling to the ground. “I was about to leave, but I just couldn’t . . . “ She trailed off again, and Laura moved closer.

 

Danny wasn’t wearing her uniform anymore. Instead she had on traveling clothes and worn leather boots. The sword at her side wasn’t standard issue. “Danny, what’s going on?”

 

Danny looked back up, a sad smile on her face. “Do you remember the first time we met? What I told you?”

 

Laura let out a small chuckle. “You told me that you were my white knight. That you would always be my white knight.” Danny looked down, nodding her head sadly. “I guess we’ve come a long way since then, huh?”

 

She grasped Laura’s hand urgently, squeezing gently. “Yes we have . . . but Laura, I can’t stay here.”

 

Laura frowned. “Well, I guess you do have to go help clear out Silas, but I mean, you’ll be back.” She looked into Danny’s eyes. They were brimming with tears. “You’ll be back, right?”

 

Danny looked away but didn’t let go. “I can’t stand by and let the Enchantress just have everything she wants, Laura. I’m not going to Silas. I’m leaving.”

 

Laura wrenched her hand out of Danny’s, backing away. “You mean you’re deserting.” She hissed.

 

“Laura – “

 

“I can’t believe this. Where are you even going? I never thought . . . Danny, we need you here.” She pointed to the ground, to the castle, to their home. “How could you just abandon everyone? How – ” She let out a chocked sob, “How could you abandon me?”

 

Danny winced slightly before cupping Laura’s cheek. Her thumb wiping away tears Laura hadn’t even realized were there. “I have to think of the kingdom, Laura. It’s it’s my job.” She let go of Laura’s cheek and softly kissed her on the forehead as she wrapped her in a hug. “There’s no one else.” She pulled away, making her way towards the open door. “Just . . . please be safe. I couldn’t bare it if anything happened to you.”

 

Tears streamed down Laura’s face now. “Danny, please. You’re my . . .” Danny turned away. “Just, please . . . “ But it was too late. The other woman had walked out the door, leaving without another look back.

 

Laura fell to the ground, head in her hands, and bottle at her side, but she was only given a few minutes reprieve.

 

“Knock, knock.” Carmilla strolled in to the room, her own bottle in hand. “Oh, I’m sorry I just . . .” Her face was surprised and alarmed by the sight before her. “Hey, are you . . . alright, Princess?”

 

Laura laughed, the sound mangled by tears and sniffles. “No, Carm. I’m not.”

 

The other woman hesitated for a few moments and Laura could swear she could see the gears turning in her head. “Well, I, uh, I’m sorry about that.” She folded to the ground near Laura and took a pull from her bottle. “Do you . . . want to talk about it?”

 

Laura ran a hand through her disheveled hair. “Danny left.” She sighed, her tears drying on her face.

 

Carmilla frowned. “The General?” She turned to face Laura. “I didn’t think you were that close.”

 

Laura smiled sadly. “We have a lot of history.” There was silence for a time as they both sipped. Laura’s head felt like it was buzzing at this point. “She was my mother’s squire when she died.” She took another sip and ignored the way Carmilla chocked on her own drink.

 

“Oh, I didn’t – “

 

“She was my first real love, but I messed it all up.” Carmilla’s face was comically stunned; the drink half was between the floor and her mouth. “I didn’t deserve her.”

 

“Whoa, Princess.” Carmilla shook her head. “Listen. I know that, well, maybe we don’t know each other very well, but . . . you are one of the most kind-hearted, well-intentioned people I’ve ever met.” Carmilla took a swig of her own.

 

Laura chuckled; heartbreak and booze allowing her to easily ignore the compliment. “Yeah, well, it didn’t matter in the end.” They sat in silence for a time, periodically sipping their drinks before Laura turned to look at the other woman.

 

“Oh my gods! Are you okay? I’m sorry, with everything going on I kind of forgot that – “

 

“She didn’t hurt me.” Carmilla answered quickly; her tone was soft, comforting. “That feast sure was fun though.” She quipped.

 

Laura frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

Carmilla chuckled darkly. “Your _illustrious_ father showed me off in front of the entire kingdom. He said I’d pay for my crimes in blood.” She looked over to Laura, a grim smirk plastered to her face. “You think he’ll just whip me or . . . ?”

 

“Oh my gods.” Laura put the bottle down, maybe a little too hard. “I won’t let him hurt you, Carm.” She looked towards the door anxiously. “How did you even get here?”

 

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “Oh, that. Well, I was trying to convince some over-sized puppy of a guard that you wanted to see me before I was locked away in the dungeon again and that crazy, ginger, alchemist saw us and whisked me away and handed me this bottle.” She lifted the object to head level before setting it back down, never letting go.” I tried to fight them, but how could I say no to a good ol’ fashioned bottle of spirits.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure you tried so hard.” Laura joked as Carmilla took another sip, barely noticing that she had scooted closer. “Well, I’m really glad you did. I – I don’t really want to be alone tonight.”

 

It was like Laura had slapped her. Carmilla’s head whipped around, eyes wide. “What?” She looked like she was about to flee.

 

“Oh! No, that’s not . . . “ Laura was confused to say the least. Carmilla had been trying to seduce her since they met, and now? Well, that wasn’t even what Laura had meant. “Listen, I’d never make you do anything you didn’t want to Carm. I just meant that I’m . . . lonely. And sad, and I would just really like to have a friend, you know?”

 

Carmilla frowned; her eyebrows scrunching up together. She took a sip and relaxed a little more before letting out a sigh. “I don’t know.” She leaned her head back against the bed. “I’ve only ever really had one friend and she . . . “ Laura carefully placed a hand on Carmilla’s knee, her thumb tracing slow circles.

 

Carmilla closed her eyes, whether from the contact or the memories Laura couldn’t be sure. “Well, she was more than a friend.”

 

“Hey, if you don’t want to talk about – “ Laura tried softly.

 

“No.” Her words were harsh. “You deserve to know. If I . . . I shouldn’t even . . . “ She trailed off before taking a deep breath.

 

“Her name was Ell.” Carmilla took another swig. “She was a slave for the Enchantress, like me. A Healer.” Carmilla smiled at that. “I used to have to go to her a lot and over time we became . . . close.” She let out a slight, content sigh. “For a few months we were happy. We had to hide our relationship, but . . . those were the best months of my life.”

 

Laura couldn’t help herself. “What happened?”

 

Carmilla looked over to her, eyes intense. “What always happens? The Enchantress found out.” She took another sip. “She said she would kill Ell if I didn’t help her make these fucking colors.” She pulled on the metal ring roughly, and Laura saw a red line start to appear. “And then when I did, she put the first one around my neck and killed her anyway.”

 

Laura let out the breath she had been holding. “Carm, I’m so, so sorr – “

 

“It’s fine, Princess. It happened a long time ago.” Carmilla pulled the bottle up to try and drink it again, but Laura grabbed it.

 

“Hey.” She placed her hand gently on Carmilla’s cheek, their eyes meeting intensely. Laura would swear Carmilla leaned into her palm. “It’s not fine. I’m so sorry that happened to you.” Laura was shaking her head now, working herself into a rage, one fist clenched. “I wish – “

 

Carmilla kissed her.

 

It took Laura by surprise, her brain slightly muddled as it was, and she found herself being pushed gently to the floor as Carmilla’s hands found their way into her hair, and under her shirt, and over her ass.

 

Slowly her senses came back. “Carm.” A kiss. “Wait.” Another kiss, “Wait, Carm.” Laura pushed her off just a bit. “Carm, I don’t want you to feel like you have to – “

 

“Shut up, Cutie.” Carmilla kissed her softly, cutting her off. “For once, I’m doing something that I _want_ to do.” She kissed down Laura’s neck, causing her to gasp, hips bucking upwards. “I. Want. You.” She growled, accentuating each word with a kiss. Her teeth scraped along Laura’s collarbone.

 

“Oh fuck!” She moaned; her hands shot up to grasp Carmilla’s hips. “Carm, please . . .”

 

Carmilla smirked, as she lowered herself downwards, her hands easily stripping Laura of her pants before she pulled off her own shirt. Laura drank her in, her hands sliding up Carmilla’s ribs before she pulled up to kiss Carmilla’s nipple.

 

Laura was enthralled. Carmilla’s head shot backwards a small gasp escaping her throat. “Princess!” She moaned. Laura smirked, her hand wrapping in Carmilla’s hair and pulling slightly.

 

Laura flipped them over, straddling Carmilla who looked up at her with lust filled eyes, hands grasping Laura’s ass as if she might fall through the floor.

 

“I want you too.”


	11. Hurry, They're Waiting

Laura ground down on Carmilla’s pelvis with a moan. Carmilla’s hands were at her hips rubbing encouraging circles. Laura pulled her shirt over her head, and she saw Carmilla’s eyes darken further.

 

A shock rippled through Laura, as her nipples brushed Carmilla’s chest. She trailed soft kisses down the other woman’s neck, ending with a long, luxurious kiss on her left nipple. Carmilla let out a soft whine. Her hands tangled in Laura’s hair. “Please . . . Cupcake, I need – “

 

Laura took Carmilla’s other nipple in her mouth and sucked hard, cutting her off. Carmilla cried out, barely seeming to notice as Laura stripped her of her pants. Laura’s head buzzed as she slid herself down Carmilla’s body. She ran a finger through her folds, and Carmilla’s hips bucked.

 

Laura pulled away slightly, and Carmilla whined. “Tell me what you want, Carm.” Laura commanded, her voice low as she toyed with Carmilla’s clit. They were staring intently into each other’s eyes; Carmilla swallowed hard.

 

“Fuck me, Princess. Please I need you right – There!” Carmilla cried out as Laura’s fingers entered her, her hips bucking again; rutting her self against Laura’s palm. Laura stopped it with a firm hand to her pelvis. She caught Carmilla’s eyes again, entranced by the desperate need she saw there.

 

“Let me help.” she whispered, placing a soft kiss to Carmilla’s lips as she began moving her fingers, languidly drawing them in and out. Carmilla gripped Laura’s hair as her hips followed the slow pace. Laura braced herself, one hand on the floor next to Carmilla’s head, as she picked up speed. Carmilla matched her easily; her body more muscled than Laura had originally thought.

 

Carmilla was moaning now, loudly. “I’m so close . . . please, Laura – “ She brushed her thumb against Carmilla’s clit. Shuddering with a loud cry, her hips going wild against Laura’s hand, Carmilla came undone. Laura laid herself down next to Carmilla, one hand rubbing soothing circles on her stomach as the woman rode out her orgasm.

 

After a few moments Carmilla turned to look at her, smile bright, her face relaxed. Laura quirked an eyebrow, “Is that what you wanted?”

 

Carmilla’s smile turned predatory. “Oh yes, Princess.” She rolled on top of Laura, one hand moving to grasp her neck, thumb lifting Laura’s chin and exposing her neck. “That’s exactly what I want.”

**\---**

Carmilla was wide-awake. She continued to stare at the ceiling, trying to ignore the soft snoring of the woman next to her.

 

_Laura._

 

There time together had been intense, the picture of Laura on top of her crystalized in her mind: her face, her hands, her sounds. Carmilla could see her eyes most clearly. Soft, tender, but her tone had been so demanding. _Tell me what you want._ No one had ever asked that of her before.

 

There was more though. Something about her, something Carmilla hadn’t felt in a long time . . . She squeezed her eyes shut at the thought, trying to block the memories, the feelings. Nothing good would come of it, of that she was certain.

  
The Enchantress’s words came unbidden, ringing through her head; mocking her for their passion; for Carmilla’s decision.

 

_Carmilla was on her knees before her, eyes cast down._

_“I see you’ve succeeded with the Princess then.” The jealousy in her tone was evident._

_“I did only what was required, Mistress.” Sometimes ambiguity could cool the resentment._

_“Good.” Her cold, claw like fingers gripped Carmilla’s jaw firmly, roughly. Carmilla barely noticed the discomfort, the Enchantress’s eyes were much more frightening – deep pools of inky black. “You belong to me.” The grip tightened ever so slightly. She tried to swallow past the lump in her throat. “Don’t forget.”_

Carmilla shuddered violently at the memory, and Laura rolled over in her sleep. Her face was suddenly inches from Carmilla’s; her breath tickled the skin under Carmilla’s ear. Maybe the universe was taunting her now. She didn’t deserve the kindness of this woman, the gentleness in her touch.

 

_You deserve better._

 

That was Laura’s voice. Carmilla had almost believed her. She spoke with such confidence, such determination. It didn’t matter in the end. Laura would never understand. Laura didn’t have to.

 

Carmilla rolled away.

 

\---

 

Laura opened her eyes slowly. She rolled her shoulders; stretched her toes; yawned. She felt _good_. She blinked. That was odd though, with all the stress lately she wouldn’t normally feel like this. What had she done last ni –

 

She and Carmilla.

 

They had sex.

 

Multiple times.

 

Laura gasped. Her eyes flew open only to find no one in the bed next her. She felt her stomach drop. Of course she had left. Carmilla probably regretted it – or worse, she was disgusted by Laura. How could she have let herself get so carried away? She was so –

 

**_BOOM!_ **

****

The entire castle shook. Laura sucked in a harsh breath. What the hell was happening?

 

She steeled her resolve quickly. She could deal with the Carmilla situation later, right now she had to figure out what was happening in the castle and try to fix it. She pushed the curtains of the bed aside, her feet brushing the cold stone of the floor, before coming up short.

 

There she was.

 

Carmilla sat on the couch, calmly lacing up her boots. Laura blinked. She looked . . . different. At first Laura though it was just the way she was dressed. Where there had been lacy, see-through shifts, she was now wearing hardened black leather that almost looked like armor. But that wasn’t it. Something in her face was different, something harsh in the way she pulled at her laces, something in the set of her face.

 

“Carm?” Laura whispered. A voice in the back of her mind was yelling, telling her that she should run, but she ignored it. Carmilla wouldn’t hurt her . . .

 

The other woman froze for barely a moment before looking up casually. Her glance, lazy and disinterested, was short lived as she stood up to stretch. “Princess.” She smirked, her mouth twisting in a way that brought flashes of the Enchantress directly to Laura’s mind. “You’re awake.”

 

Laura took a hesitant step forward. “What’s going on, Carmilla?” Another blast shook the castle, dust sprayed from the ceiling to settle on their heads. Carmilla looked bored. She seemed unsurprised by the noise . . . by the attack.

 

Instead of answering, she turned away, ambling over to Laura’s desk to run a finger along the now dusty surface until she came across a particular sheet. She took a deep breath. “I want you to stay here, Laura.”

 

Laura frowned. “I can’t do that. The castle – “

 

Carmilla shook her head, crumpling the paper in her fist. “I know you hate being told what to do, but it’s for your own protection.” She chuckled at her own words. “Things are going to get dangerous quickly out there.”

 

Laura couldn’t believe what she was hearing. The pieces were all falling into place but she didn’t want to see the picture. “Carmilla, what in the world is going – “

 

“Princess!” LaFontaine burst through the door, their face and voice desperate, eyes wild. “We have to talk about Car – “

 

In a flash, Carmilla was across the room. A knife – the knife she had been stabbed with only days before – at LaF’s throat. “Not another word, Brainiac.” She had a hand in their hair, pulling back hard to expose their neck.

 

Laura gasped, rushing forward without thinking, “Carmilla!” She didn’t even consider getting a weapon. Even at her most threatening, even when the picture was so clear, Laura couldn’t believe Carmilla would actually hurt her.

 

“Princess, stop!” LaF shouted. She came up short. Blood dripped from their neck. “Dark and broody here, isn’t exactly what she seems.”

 

Carmilla growled, pulling LaF’s head farther back, the knife digging in a little deeper. “I said . . . Shut. Up.”

 

Another loud boom shattered through the castle, followed by the low drawl of a battle horn. Carmilla’s head turned sharply towards the sound and she pursed her lips. “Are there guards outside the door?” LaF remained silent, there eyes cold. “Answer me!” Carmilla growled, pushing them to their knees with a cry.

 

“Carmilla, please, stop this! Whatever is going on – “ Laura started, her hands splayed out in front of her, a gesture of surrender.

 

“Hush.” Carmilla commanded, her voice more powerful than Laura had expected. She turned an ear towards the door. “If there were guards they would have been here by now.” She pulled the knife away from LaFontaine’s neck suddenly, causing them to fall to the floor. Laura watched in horror as Carmilla kicked them in the ribs, causing a cry of pain.

 

Carmilla backed away slowly, knife in hand. Her eyes were wild, but her stance was relaxed. Laura was struck with a horrifying thought.

 

She’d done this before.

 

“Don’t follow me, Princess.”

 

Laura could only stare for a moment at the closed door. The handle glowed with a purple static that Laura knew must be Carmilla’s magic. Her mistakes came back to her in an instant – a tidal wave crashing down.

 

How could she have ever trusted a potentially enemy? Had she learned any real information about the Enchantress? Was Carmilla even a slave? Why did Laura still care about her?

 

Laura shook her head. There would be time for those questions later. She knelt at LaF’s side; they seemed all right except for some bruising. “I’ll be okay, Princess.” They reassured her as they sat up, grunting for good measure.

 

Laura nodded, helping them to their feet. “We need to get out of here. With Danny gone, I have no idea who’s leading – “

 

“Wait, Danny left?” LaF asked in shock. “I don’t understand. How could she – “

 

“It doesn’t matter now!” Laura shouted, she had begun pacing; her hands were clenched at her sides, knuckles turning white. “Her magic is only on the handle. If we just break down the – “

 

“I’ve got it covered, Princess.” LaF rummaged through their bag and pulled out a small bottle. “Throw this at the door, but stand back.” Laura did as she was told, moving her arm back – “No, no! Further back. Come on, L. It’s like you don’t even know me.”

 

Laura rolled her eyes, moving a few steps back before chucking the bottle hard against the door. It crashed against the wood, glass breaking, and . . . nothing happened, “LaF, I thought – “

 

A loud pop cut her off, just before the door exploded. Wood flew out into the hallway. Dust rained from the ceiling. Laura’s mouth dropped open.

 

LaF clapped her on the shoulder, “Come on, L. We’ve got a castle to save.”


	12. Blood Money

Laura and LaF stalked uneasily down the hallway. So far they’d come across no one. The loud booming seemed to have stopped after Carmilla disappeared, which Laura was determined to take as a good sign – LaF, not so much.

 

“We need to get out of here.” They whispered. One hand tightly gripped a vile of milky white liquid, while the other pushed against the wall. Laura frowned at them, their ragged breathing worrisome.

 

“No.” She slipped an arm around their waist, “what we need to do is find Perry. She should be able to help. After that we can find the guards and – “

 

“Laura, stop.” LaF’s tone brooked no argument. “You know me. I’m all about running head first into danger, but the castle is taken. Carmilla has been working for the Enchantress this whole time. She – ah, ah! Listen to me.” They cut Laura off before she could start arguing. “Carmilla let that assassin into the castle – the one that stabbed her. She carved a rune into her breakfast bowl that signaled him. She’s been playing you the whole time.”

 

Laura was shaking. How could she have let this happen? She’d known that Carmilla was doing the Enchantress’s bidding. How had she been so blind?

 

Well . . . she knew how. It had been all of the kissing . . . and the longing looks . . . and the sex.

 

She had been such a fool.

 

She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. We have to try, Danny would – “

 

“Danny isn’t here, Laura. We have to leave before – “

 

Laura rounded on them, “So you’re just going to leave Perry? You just want to leave all of our friends to – “

 

“I warned Perry before I came to you. She should be long gone by now.” There was an awkward pause. Laura wasn’t surprised, but the admission bordered on treason. She or her father should have been the first to know of Carmilla’s betrayal.

 

“I see.” She let go of LaF. “You’re dismissed, Alchemist.” LaF’s mouth dropped open.

 

“Princess, I’m sorry – “

 

“You’re dismissed.” She set her mouth in a firm line. “Go. Find Perry. You need someone to look at whatever damage Carmilla did to you. I have to stay. The kingdom needs me.” She watched wearily for a moment as LaF stumbled away in defeat, then set her jaw.

 

She had a castle to take back.

 

\---

 

“Mistress,” Carmilla skulked into the great hall, pulling her prisoner with her.

 

The Enchantress turned; a malicious grin twisting her features. “Carmilla!” She greeted, her excitement quelled Carmilla’s anxiety. She was happy; things must be going well with the attack. “Who’s this then, darling?”

 

Carmilla pushed him forward, forcing him to his knees. “JP Armitage. He’s a – “

 

A sudden, dramatic gasp halted her explanation. The Enchantress strode towards them purposefully, causing Carmilla to tense, but instead she crouched down in front of him. Carmilla watched incredulously as she stroked a tender hand down his face, ungagging him in the process. “Jean Pierre.”

 

He pulled his face away, his jaw clenching. “Lilita.”

 

She smirked at him, as she pulled herself back to her feet. “So, you’ve finally made your way back to me, darling.” She turned to Carmilla, “This is quite a find, dear. You should be proud.”

 

“Thank you, Mistress.” Her response was automatic. She didn’t feel proud about betraying Laura’s friends, but at least the Princess was safe.

 

“William should be arriving soon with the other mage you described. It will be good to have a Healer with us again, don’t you agree dear?”

 

Carmilla grit her teeth. It was clear the Enchantress was baiting her. Perhaps she wanted a reason for whatever game they would play later. “Of course, Mistress.” She managed to grind out. Lilita’s returning smile didn’t quite meet her eyes, confirming Carmilla’s previous thought.

 

She opened her mouth to respond, catching the Enchantress’s eyes – sometimes playing the game was safer after all – but William returned at that moment, dragging the carrot-top doc behind him.

 

“Mistress,” He bowed low with a flourish that demanded Carmilla roll her eyes at him. “May I present Lola Perry, castle doctor and Healer.” He threw her to the ground roughly and she yelped.

 

“Hmm, Lola Perry.” the Enchantress stalked around the poor woman, inspecting her. Without warning, she reached down, pulling out a blade and slicing open the doctor’s palm.

 

“Ah!” She screamed, “Please, please don’t hurt me. I’ll do anything you want – “

 

The Enchantress laugh, “I know you will, my dear.” She pulled Lola’s palm up, close to her mouth and locked eyes with Carmilla as she took a long, almost sensual lick across the wound. Carmilla couldn’t look away, barely noticing the doctor’s clear noises of distress.

 

The Enchantress broke her gaze finally, allowing Carmilla to let out the breath she’d been holding. “A Healer for sure; powerful but untrained. She will do nicely with us.” She turned back to Carmilla. “And you’re sure there is no one else? I could feel so much power here, even with Armitage, there could be – “

 

“Halt!” And that’s when stupid, determined, beautiful Laura Hollis showed up.

 

\---

 

Okay, so maybe this hadn’t been her best plan. She’d jumped down from the upper balcony, landing with a hard roll that brought her just shy of attack range. The Enchantress, obviously aware of her miscalculation, stared back at her a single slim eyebrow raised in unenthused surprise.

 

“Halt!” She called out, her voice not quite exhibiting the daring confidence she’d hoped. The Enchantress’s guards rushed into the hall at her shout, four men and two women dressed similarly to Carmilla, weapons raised. Laura ignored them; instead she raised her sword, ruby pommel resting squarely against her wrist, to level it at the woman’s face. “Leave now and I may let you live.”

 

Silence ticked by as the Enchantress stared at her, the eyebrow never moving. Perry’s desperate panting was quickly becoming irritating. Why wasn’t she – she laughed.

 

The Enchantress was laughing at Laura.

 

The closest man, who looked suspiciously like the assassin that had stabbed Carmilla, laughed along with her. Laura could see Carmilla’s eyes flickering worriedly between the Enchantress and herself. “I’ll never understand your choice in women, darling.” She managed to retort between chuckles, head turning for just a moment. Between them it seemed that Perry had fainted.

 

Laura smirked.

 

“FOR HOLLIS!!!” The shout rang through the great hall. Her secret weapon had arrived.

 

Twenty Hollis guards streamed in through the newly unguarded doors led by Kirsch. Laura barely noticed as she let her sword drop allowing its weight to carry it down and around before heaving with both hands towards the Enchantress’s face. There was a single stunning moment where Laura thought victory would be that easy.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Until an orange, stone barrier ripped into the air between them, halting Laura’s sword in its path. The Enchantress smirked back as her knife shot forward a blinding flash of metal. Battle sounds raged around her; green smoke and red fire danced at the edge of her vision in the stillness of the moment as the blade . . . struck.

 

Pain burned across her stomach where the Enchantress had slashed. Laura looked down queasily, her sword clattering from her hand. She clutched at the wound hoping to stifle the flow of blood as she fell to her knees. She stared upwards, her vision blurring, and watched as the Enchantress licked the blood stained metal of her blade.

 

She blinked.

 

“Halt!” The order rang out over the battlefield, confusing Laura. “William, wake the Healer now.”

 

“But – Mistress, I don’t – “ The witch slapped him. The harsh sound barely reaching Laura’s cotton-stuffed ears.

 

“Do as I say boy!” Laura watched helplessly as the Enchantress stalked over to Carmilla kneeling on the ground, eyes wide with fear. “You!” She backhanded her, causing Carmilla to cry out. “You knew.” The harsh whisper (or maybe it was the loss of blood) gave Laura an uneasy feeling.

 

Her vision was blocked too soon by Perry’s haggard face. The Enchantress returned, speaking words that Laura couldn’t understand. Laura could feel her vision narrowing, pinpointing until the only thing she could see was the agitated face of the Enchantress.

 

She waved a hand dismissively.

 

Took Perry roughly by the chin.

 

Stood back, arms folded over her chest: and waited

 

and waited,

 

                                         and wait –

 

. . . wait . . .

 

**black.**

\---

 

Laura woke to a loud roaring in her ears. All of her senses suggested she was standing in the middle of a waterfall, letting the water beat down on her. She coughed, sputtered, trying to get away from the sensation of drowning, and then –

 

Bright light hit her eyes, blinding her. She took a deep breath and gagged at the smell of blood and death. The battle came rushing back to her: the trick, the moment of sweet victory crushed by the sudden pain of defeat, blood.

 

She managed to look around. She had been moved to the far corner of the room, hands tied behind her back. Next to her sat Perry and JP. The doctor’s eyes went wide when she saw her moving – saw her alive. “Oh my gods . . . “ She started, the rest of her words drowned out by what JP was staring at.

 

Carnage.

 

Most of the Hollis guards were dead. The remaining five were strung together in a line, hands tied behind their backs, kneeling in the center of the room. The Enchantress stood in front of them, the assassin standing and Carmilla kneeling on either side of her.

 

Her men were about to be executed.

 

“Wait!” Laura called out. She struggled to her knees. “Please, don’t kill them!”

 

“Be silent!” Another mage came out of nowhere, raising her hand to strike Laura for speaking out of turn.

 

“Stop.”

 

The command was sharp. The witch’s tone, her rigid posture made the hair stand up on the back of Laura’s neck. The Enchantress was livid. She strode towards Laura now, fury radiating off of her in palpable waves.

 

She halted and knelt, her face mere inches from Laura’s, and she was taken aback by the pitch blackness of her irises. “Do you know what you are?” She demanded, more gently than expected.

 

Laura looked past her, hoping for some sort of sign from Carmilla, from someone, from anyone. Carmilla never even turned.

 

Laura swallowed, took a steadying breath, “I am Princess Laura, future Queen of Holl - “

 

The Enchantress rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh. “I asked if you knew _what_ you are, not _who_ you are.” She shook her head in frustration. “Do you know what a Seer is, Princess?”

 

Laura opened her mouth, paused, “Vaguely.”

 

“I see.” The Enchantress’s eyes flickered briefly back to Carmilla and the assassin. “You are a Seer. A rare and powerful mage whose abilities lie in prophecy and clairvoyance.” Laura didn’t react. “I suspect you had some inkling of your talents already, but without a proper tutor you would have gone to waste. You’re really quite lucky I came along.”

 

“Lucky!?!” Laura sputtered, “You have destroyed my entire life! Possessed my father, stolen my kingdom, killed my people! And you expect me to be _grateful_ to you!”

 

The Enchantress huffed. “I suspect you will be – in time. I am not evil incarnate, dear. I can teach you many things. You need only come with me.”

 

“I’d rather die!” Laura spat.

 

The Enchantress frowned. “Yes, I thought you might say that. That’s why I’m willing to . . . negotiate. If you leave with me, serve me, allow me to teach you to use and control your powers – I’ll leave your kingdom alone.”

 

Laura’s mouth dropped open in surprise. “What?”

 

“You are valuable to me.” She stated as if it were obvious. “If you come with me I will let these men live, I will return your father to the throne, and I will retreat to Silas as previously agreed.”

 

This had to be a trap. Laura was used to being a bargaining chip, had abruptly been made aware of her value at the age eight during her first kidnapping, but this was unlike any of those times. Here she had power. “And if I refuse?”

 

“Then I raze this kingdom to the ground. You are no use to me unwilling.” She paused, lips pursed in a hard line. “You have a choice, Princess. Save your people or die.”

 

Well, that was no choice at all.


	13. Could We Start Again, Please?

They trotted her out of the castle like a trophy.

 

After the bombing had started, her father, under the Enchantress’s spell, had lead the bulk of his forces out of the castle at dawn to meet a small contingent of the witch’s mages in what would have seemed like an easy victory. Meanwhile the Enchantress had walked straight through the front gates with a team of twenty.

 

They had taken the castle swiftly and at the sound of the horn the battle had been over. The Enchantress’s force in the field had quickly retreated, leaving the King to trudge back to a castle that was no longer his.

 

He was greeted to his daughter in chains. “Laura.” He shouted, drawing his sword in anger. None of his men followed.

 

Laura took a deep breath and bowed; the steel around her wrists was beginning to chafe. “Your Majesty.” She looked him up and down, noting the stiff way in which he walked, but otherwise he appeared unharmed.

 

She was about to speak to him, but suddenly remembered the terms of her agreement with the Enchantress. Gritting her teeth she turned to the witch. “May I confer with my father, My Lady?”

 

A murmur of uneasy rumbled through the crowd, and Laura watched carefully as a satisfied smile graced the Enchantress’s face. She nodded in assent and Laura shuffled forward shamefully, head bowed, to her father.

 

“Laura, what in the gods names is going on!”

 

She took a deep breath before looking him in the eye. “I have agreed to a truce with the Enchantress. She will retreat North to Silas, leaving you and the kingdom alone. In return, Perry, Mr. Armitage, and I must go with her.” She could see his anger building. “She’s going to teach me how to use my magic. She thinks it will help her for some reason. Please, Father, let me do this – for the kingdom.”

 

The King’s jaw was set, ready to argue, ready to fight, but the Enchantress appeared next to her, setting a cold, boney hand on Laura’s shoulder. “Here,” She held out a roll of parchment, “These are the terms and conditions your daughter agreed to.” The King unrolled the scroll slowly, “As you can see I’ve allowed for visitation – at my discretion of course – but for all intents and purposes she is mine now.”

 

Laura flinched at the possessiveness. “This . . . is . . . an outrage!” He threw the scroll to the ground. “I will NOT stand by as my daughter – “

 

“Father.” She pleaded with him in a low tone, “There is nothing more to be done. I’ve made my decision.”

 

The fight seemed to drain out of him. “Please, Laura, I can’t lose you too.” He whimpered, and she fell into him hoping the hug could convey all that her words couldn’t.

 

“Touching.” The Enchantress clucked, causing Laura to pull away with a scowl. “Now, we must be off. I’m a busy woman, after all.” She clapped twice and her army began moving at once, falling quickly into a seemingly unorganized, but practiced formation.

 

“Carmilla,” The Enchantress barked, and the slave appeared at her side eyes downcast, a bruise half-formed across her cheek. “Take care of Princess Laura. Once we arrive in Silas I want to see both of you in my quarters.”

 

“Of course Mistress.” Laura glared at her as the witch walked away. Carmilla looked up at her, bangs partially covering her eyes.

 

“Buckle up Creampuff.”

 

\---

 

The sun burned her skin, her muscles ached from disuse, sweat dripped down her back. It seemed General Lawrence had forgotten how it felt to walk for hours on end.

 

She shook her head at the thought. She wasn’t General Lawrence anymore. That person was gone, replaced by a furious vagrant – a wandering wraith? Perhaps she could actually be a pirate now. No, no. She’d figure something out. Royalty was always in need of an honorable knight – or well, a good sell sword.

 

She’d become so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn’t even notice the sound of hooves until they were on her. “Oh shit.” She didn’t even have time to draw her father’s rickety old sword.

 

The cavalry swarmed her, tightening the circle around her until she could barely move without skewering herself on a spear. They were armed to the teeth and decked out in black and red plate-armor. A black **V** donned the center of every soldier’s breastplate, with a sword jutting out in between the two arms of the letter. “Who goes there?” One of them shouted.

 

“Uh . . . Hello, I’m Danny Lawrence,” She grimaced, hands held in surrender “I’m a . . . sword for hire. I’m on my way south looking for work.”

 

The man who’d originally spoken frowned, “Baron!” He called. The circle parted allowing another man to make his way through on a pure white horse. He was older, hair greyed, and dressed in black silk garments that befit his station. The **V** was emblazoned on his right breast pocket in red.

 

He smiled politely at her and seemed to croon. “Oh! It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Lawrence.” He paused, looking around at his men for a moment before continuing. “We are on our way to kill just a – a monstrous beast. It’s really the scourge of the North if you would – have you heard of it?”

 

Danny’s eyes widened and she shook her head.

 

“Ah, well you see, it is also known as the Great Black Dragon of Mount Lustig – the all powerful Lophiiformes.”

 

“Would you like to join us?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the end of this part! I have the next two parts outlined but I'm planning on releasing about four chapters at a time every month or so to help with continuity. Thank you for all of your support! I really appreciated the comments and I hope you read the next part. It only gets crazier from here!


End file.
